


Колыбельная

by fierce_cripple



Series: Земля обетованная [3]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: Замок на костях.





	1. Готэмская свобода

**Author's Note:**

> По клику на обложку текста открывается пост на diary.ru, содержащий все нужные ссылки:
> 
> [ ]()
> 
> Фанмикс открывается по клику на обложку:
> 
> [ ](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLHIxyrAI1jwgBpk4O0BTj7hu4k86Ak613)

_Город — как пирамидка из колечек,  
Каждый человечек в нём наполовинку искалечен_

Кларку и раньше приходилось снимать на похоронах, но никогда прежде это не касалось его семьи непосредственно. Кон был его семьёй, и Кларк ощущал его боль, эту утрату, совсем как собственную потерю.

И всё же его присутствие здесь было работой.

Вырытая могила зияла чернотой, края припорошило снегом, будто кто-то наверху надеялся скрыть следы зубов, вгрызавшихся в почву накануне. В могилу готовились опустить пустой гроб — не совсем пустой, ладно, и тем не менее — такой бессмысленный ритуал.

Кларк знал, что дело не в сколоченных досках и дорогой обивке. Только в том, чтобы дать себе возможность поверить: Тим не вернётся. Не вернётся сын, брат, друг — и возлюбленный.

Они встретились лишь однажды на Рождество, и едва ли Кларк успел его узнать за единственный длинный вечер и короткое утро. Но он точно знал, что Тим любил Кона — не менее сильно, чем Кон любил его.

Оттого было ещё труднее. Приходилось прерывать похоронные речи щелчками затвора. Никто не обращал на него внимания, даже когда пришлось использовать вспышку. Кларк будто стал призраком с камерой — и тем было лучше для всех.

Ему нечего было сказать, но ему и не предложили.

Кону нечего было сказать тоже.

Это не слишком радовало, но оставалось понятным: он просто не готов был отпустить. Может быть, Уэйны тоже не были, но Брюс не оставил им выбора.

Они все были такими разными — яростный Джейсон; Дик, похожий на оголённый нерв этой семьи, ощущающий и отдающийся миру за всех; Дэмиен, вещь в себе; Стеф, чистая и свежая, как едва раскрывшийся бутон; Брюс — скала, нависающая над ними, укрывая от непогоды и не давая взглянуть на солнце.

Они все были разными — и не отличались друг от друга ничем.

Кон будто ждал чего-то — так напряжённо вслушивался он в речь Джейсона, так чутко реагировал на каждый звук.

Утром Брюс долго говорил с Кларком. Тот понимал прекрасно — Брюсу не было важно рассказать, расспросить или проинструктировать. Ему важно было увидеть, что Кларк не причинит вреда остальным его детям. Что он понимает, через что им приходится проходить.

Кларк понимал. Он записал лишь то, что было нужно ему для статьи — ни строчкой больше, и отвечал честно, открыто. Он умел иначе — профессия журналиста обязывала талантливо юлить по необходимости — но не хотел.

Брюс много говорил о Тиме.

Кларк надеялся, что хотя бы часть из этого он сказал своему сыну до того, как стало слишком поздно.

***

Он вернулся к могиле ещё раз — когда все разошлись, и он мог сделать снимок без людей. Кон всё ещё оставался на месте, и он, кажется, совсем не хотел с Кларком говорить. Он походил на человека, который ждал чего-то, что должно произойти с минуты на минуту, и каждая следующая, не оправдывающая ожиданий, становилась самым страшным разочарованием.

Кон остался на месте, когда Кларк закончил и тихо ушёл в сторону особняка.

Время тянулось бесконечно медленно. Уэйн-маннор тоже казался бесконечным — во всяком случае, Кларк надолго застрял в зимнем саду, а потом в библиотеке. Он не стремился видеться с семьёй в трауре, с людьми, оплакивающими утрату. Он мог бы. Он просто не был уверен, что это нужно остальным.

Так он слонялся до самого ужина, а за ужином в основном молчал.

Кларк давно научился читать лицо брата, как открытую книгу, и когда Брюс сказал, что его семья вернётся в Готэм летом, Кон был шокирован. Что ещё было ему ожидать? Кларк сжал в пальцах вилку.

— Мы можем проехать через Метрополис, Кон, — вставил он. — Если ты хочешь. Думаю, в школе никто не будет возражать, если ты задержишься ещё на пару дней.

Кон, казалось, успел вступить во внутренний конфликт и разрешить его за секунды. Он покачал головой:

— Я… Нет, я лучше вернусь вместе со всеми, пожалуй. И я оставил собаку родителям, не думаю, что они в восторге. Это всё-таки мой щенок.

Чушь собачья, хотелось сказать Кларку, они любят животных, один щенок не приносит столько хлопот, чтобы нельзя было выкроить день. На деле же он ответил

— Как скажешь, Кон. Дай знать, если передумаешь.

Тот кивнул, хотя очевидно не собирался менять решение. Будто речь шла о пропуске отработки, грозящем ему отчислением. Пропускать было нельзя! Казалось, Кон считает, что должен вернуться скорее. Что он что-то может проморгать.

Кларк был не то чтобы разочарован, больше раздосадован. Он и раньше предлагал Коннеру просто приехать в Метрополис на каникулы, посмотреть большой город. Но и прежде Кон отнекивался, и было в этом что-то странное, что-то едкое, будто он не столько стеснялся, сколько просто… не желал повторять за Кларком, или вроде того.

Кларк всё равно хотел не этого, желая быть его примером.

Просто у них было так мало времени с тех пор, как он покинул Парквилль, и Коннер ни жестом, ни звуком не говорил ничего такого, но Кларк ощущал себя паршивым старшим братом.

Всё же было бы ещё хуже, если бы он начал давить, так что больше Кларк не предлагал. В этот день.

***

Ночью Кларк предсказуемо не спал. Он писал, чтобы утром показать статью Брюсу, а потом отправить её редактору вместе со снимками. У них в штате был фотограф, конечно, но хорошеньким же Кларк был бы репортером, если бы не мог справиться с этим сам при необходимости.

Даже после завершения работы сон никак не шёл, и поскольку запрета на блуждание по поместью не было, Кларк решил пройтись. Просто размяться, хотя в бесконечных галереях можно было бы с успехом заблудиться.

Он ещё даже не покинул крыло, когда услышал голоса и увидел отсветы в одном из коридоров.

За едва приоткрытой дверью спорили Дик и Джейсон.

Кларк знал, что ему стоило бы пройти мимо, но Джейсон звучал зло и нетрезво, а Дик, кажется, только больше его провоцировал. Кларк толком не различал, о чём речь, но чтобы понять тон это и не требовалось.

Ему казалось, он обязан вмешаться. Он никогда не мог просто отвернуться. Так и не научился к своим годам.

Когда Кларк толкнул дверь, первым, что бросилось ему в глаза, была бутылка из-под виски, уже стоящая на полу, вторая была на столе, опустевшая на трети.

Дик пьяно уставился на него. Джейсон даже не оглянулся.

Кларк обеспокоенно посмотрел на них.

— Всё в порядке?

Джейсон вскинулся, взъерошенный, с дикими глазами. 

Он уже успел заметить, что Джейсон — вспыльчивый малый. Дик, хоть и умел усмирить его, всё же не мог ничего противопоставить смерти.

Кларк поднял открытые ладони и решительно шагнул вперёд. Джейсон дёрнулся, порываясь встать со стула, но Дик метко пнул ножку, и Джейсон упал обратно. Кларк неуместно порадовался размерам дома и тому, что из своей спальни Брюс не услышал бы ни попойки, ни грохота, который эти двое создавали, просто оставаясь наедине.

Дик поднял бутылку и долил себе и Джейсону, а потом толкнул тёмно-зелёное стекло к краю стола.

— Выпей с нами.

Глаза у Дика были удивительно злыми.

Кларк открыл рот, собираясь отказаться — не столько этика, сколько простая непричастность к _их_ трагедии, но Дик улыбнулся — яростно, ярко, до ушей — и Кларк забыл, что собирался сказать.

Дик повторил:

— Выпей.

Джейсон посмотрел на брата, явно пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд. Столь же явно эта попытка была безуспешной.

Дик пожал плечами и кивнул на бутылку.

Кларк отзеркалил жест и начал было:

— Я…

— На работе ты был сегодня до шести часов вечера. Ты здесь как брат Кона. Значит, член семьи — отчасти. Сядь. И выпей с нами.

Едва ли это было просьбой. Больше походило на приказ офицера полиции.

Тем не менее, Дика хотелось слушаться не из-за его профессии.

Кларк огляделся и подтащил стул из угла, повернул к столику спинкой, укладывая локти на неё и садясь. Сделал глубокий глоток из бутылки — под пристальным взглядом Дика. Слишком цепким и колким для пьяного.

Только после этого Дик наконец отвернулся, подмигнул Джейсону и отсалютовал бокалом.

— За Тима.

Конечно, за Тима.

— Расскажи мне о нём?

Дик напрягся так, что удивился даже Джейсон, кажется. Если вообще был способен удивляться сейчас.

Тем не менее, Дик приоткрыл рот и замер, глядя на Кларка, будто перекатывая и прокидывая слова в голове. Взвешивая. В конце концов начал осторожно:

— Он зануда. — На недоуменный взгляд Кларка Дик пожал плечами. — Страшный зануда! Педант и режимный засранец, который не даёт покоя своими выходками всей семье.

Кларк заметил настоящее время, конечно же. Но не стал его исправлять, только сделал ещё глоток — куда меньше. Не впервой ему было выполнять роль психотерапевта. Если Дику нужно было, чтобы его обиду и боль выслушали — что же. В конце концов, они и правда были почти семьёй.

Трагедия роднила их куда больше, чем смогли бы отношения Кона и Тима их породнить в ближайшие годы.

Джейсон прохрипел:

— Кончай на него наезжать.

— Нет, я буду, — Дик правда злился. Синие глаза сверкали яростью. Или блестели от слёз — Кларку трудно было понять.

— Он не может тебе ответить, — Джейсон подался вперёд всем телом, и Кларк напрягся, просто потому что не так просто было рядом с этим человеком не думать о том, как бы защитить от него всех вокруг. Нет, Кларк не считал, что Дик не может за себя постоять. Но инстинкты оставались инстинктами. — Он мёртв.

Дик криво усмехнулся и звонко чокнулся со стоящим на столе бокалом Джейсона.

— Так пусть поднимет свою тощую задницу из могилы и ответит.

— Переигрываешь, — неожиданно для себя заметил Кларк.

В гробовой тишине он почти слышал, как Дик повернулся к нему.

По большому счёту, Кларк уже был готов даже принять огонь на себя.

По большому счёту, он уже сделал это, толкнув дверь.

Дик смотрел на него, сощурившись, долгих несколько секунд.

А потом рассмеялся — гортанно, запрокинув голову и всхрипывая, рывками втягивая воздух. И похлопал Кларка по плечу.

— Ты прав, дружище. Ты прав. За Тима?

Этот тост и последующий — даже неделю спустя, когда Кларк молча и в одиночестве заливался накануне выходного дня в своей пустой квартире — были за Тима.

Почему они упорно пили за покойника, покуда в мире было достаточно живых, которым требовались помощь и забота — Кларк не понимал в упор.

***

Следующим утром Кларк всё равно поднялся рано, проспав едва пару часов, с тяжёлой головой. Снег накануне кончился так же быстро, как начался, лишь слегка припорошив землю, но облака не рассеялись, так что небо оставалось сероватым и тоскливым. Заготовка статьи ждала одобрения, снимки он обработал и показал Брюсу сразу же после похорон. Брюс всё никак не давал отмашки отправлять материалы в редакцию, но Кларк был наготове всё равно.

Конец прошлой ночи он помнил хорошо, но не то чтобы был этому рад. Он услышал много о Тиме, и в основном это было по его мнению слишком личным. Он не одобрял доверие Дика журналисту, пусть даже знакомому. Тем не менее, он это ценил.

Кларк редко сталкивался с открытостью, и хотя ему казалось, что под распахнутой душой у Дика скрыто двойное дно, готовность делиться хоть чем-то не могла не радовать.

Кларк не единожды видел, как люди после тяжёлых утрат замыкались, черствели. Лишь на время, как правило, но к моменту, когда это же время сглаживало и стирало память о трагедиях, они просто забывали, что значит чувствовать.

Джейсон тоже вскочил чуть свет. Дика за завтраком не было, но Альфред сообщил Брюсу, что тот на пробежке в саду. Кларк крепко задумался о том, когда спало это семейство, если спало вообще.

Он возвращался в гостевую спальню под утро, когда заметил льющийся из-под двери кабинета Брюса тусклый жёлтый свет.

Джейсон слепо смотрел в тарелку красными сухими глазами. Хоть как-то расшевелить его смогла только Стеф, предложившая показать Кону город. Джейсон встряхнулся, выпрямил плечи — и ненадолго стал тем, о ком Кларк слышал от брата так много.

Когда Джейсон, Стеф и Кон уехали в центр, в доме стало совсем тихо.

Дэмиен просто испарился, как тень, Альфред, пожалуй, пугал тем, что оставался вездесущ и незаметен. Брюс наконец дал добро на отправку, и после того, как Кларку перезвонил редактор, у него совсем не осталось дел.

Брюс заперся в кабинете, а Дик, кажется, Кларка избегал.

Неудивительно. Откровенность порождает стыд.

Неожиданным было то, что после обеда, который Кларк разделил с Альфредом, настояв на том, чтобы они остались в кухне, Дик как ни в чём не бывало поймал его на пути к библиотеке.

— Проветримся? — его улыбка сияла, будто это не он ночью балансировал на натянутом канате между истерикой и яростью.

Впрочем, удержался же он.

Кларк пожал плечами и улыбнулся в ответ — как мог мягко.

— Конечно. Почему нет. Только возьму пальто.

Шагая к вешалке, он думал, что Дик предложил ему выйти в сад или на террасу, но тот направился прямиком в гараж, не оглядываясь. Обернулся он лишь остановившись у тёмно-синего мотоцикла, и то — для того чтобы отдать Кларку второй шлем.

На вопросительный взгляд Дик рассмеялся.

— Поехали. У детей своя экскурсия, у нас — своя.

— Не такие уж они и дети, знаешь, — возразил Кларк, поправляя застёжки на шлеме, чтобы тот точно налез. — Многие и в нашем возрасте через такое не проходят.

— А как предлагаешь их называть?

Дик уже разворачивал байк к выезду.

Его вопрос Кларк оставил без ответа, но Дик, кажется, и не ждал. Похоже было, что сегодня он в настроении просто перебрасываться словами, как мячиком — за проводку без броска полагался штраф. Какой — Кларк не знал, но почему-то был уверен, что он есть. Дик оставил байк в покое и задумчиво окинул Кларка взглядом.

— Так не пойдёт.

— В смысле?

Он успел подумать, что Дику всё-таки нужен был какой-то ответ.

— В смысле, ты промёрзнешь насквозь, даже если мы будем ползти по трассе. Мне не улыбается везти домой сосульку. Кон меня не простит, знаешь ли.

— О, ну прости, что не предусмотрел твоих планов на сегодня, — Кларк закатил глаза.

С Диком было легко говорить, легко сокращать дистанцию. Он будто сам стирал её в один момент — никакого пиетета, никаких церемоний, свобода для собеседника и для себя. Кларк подумал — не в первый раз за последние сутки, впрочем — что Дик, должно быть, оказался на редкость хорошим детективом. Умение войти в чужую зону комфорта и не нарушить в ней ничего даже заставляло завидовать немного, пожалуй.

— Снимай свой пижонский твид, — на вопросительный взгляд Кларка Дик требовательно протянул руку.

Кларк послушно стянул пальто, но не удержался от сарказма:

— Конечно, без него-то я точно не замёрзну.

Дик ткнул его кулаком в плечо и стремительно вышел в дверь, которая соединяла гаражи с восточным крылом особняка.

Кларк коснулся руля мотоцикла, потом сиденья. В колледже у него было достаточно приятелей на байках, в Метрополисе любили их, а ещё мопеды и — как ни странно, больше всего — трамваи.

Кларк и сам умел водить мотоциклы, не имел предрассудков в голове на этот счёт, а ещё — отличал хорошую машину от плохой, конечно же. За моделями он давно уже не следил, зато вот что он мог точно сказать про «коня» Дика: тот был ухожен и любим.

Дик хорошо приглядывал за своей техникой, и это было видно по явно уже не новому, но без единой трещинки кожаному сиденью, по отполированным блестящим бокам.

Кларк не услышал, как Дик вернулся, поэтому вздрогнул, когда тот окликнул его. Развернувшись, Кларк едва успел поймать тяжёлую лётную куртку, которую Дик прицельно метнул в его руки.

Кларк расправил куртку в руках. Как и байк, она была не новой, но за ней хорошо следили. Вот только…

— Кажется, тебе она должна быть велика?

Дик рассмеялся и пожал плечами.

— Она не моя. Брюса. Вы с ним вроде не слишком отличаетесь комплекцией.

Кларк согласно кивнул.

— А Брюс…

— Давным-давно её не носит. Не знаю даже, почему Альфред до сих пор не выкинул.

Кларк набросил её и повёл плечами, примеряясь. Куртка действительно села как влитая, и осталась удобной даже когда он застегнул молнию до горла, моментально ощущая, что в гараже ему становится не просто тепло, а по-настоящему жарко. Перчатки Дик дал ему уже свои.

В этой одежде было уютно, как могло быть только в чём-то, с чем связаны воспоминания, привязанности и опыт прошлого. Всё это было здесь — в почти нежном взгляде Дика, которым тот скользнул по нашивкам на груди.

— Куда поедем? — Кларк потоптался в нетерпении — ему становилось действительно душно.

— Не знаю? Куда глаза глядят.

— Мне почему-то кажется, что ты не катаешься без цели.

Кларк перекинул ногу через сидение. Спинки у бритвы Дика не было, так что Кларк не задумываясь обхватил его за талию.

Дик хмыкнул, заводя двигатель.

— Без цели — никогда.

Рёв мотора лишил их возможности продолжать разговор, но Кларк, пожалуй, даже немного радовался этому.

В конце концов, его умение парировать и играть словами — было лишь хорошей журналистской выучкой, помноженной на опыт.

***

Если целью Дика было потрясти воображение Кларка видами Готэма — у него получилось вполне.

Не то чтобы Кларка было легко удивить — он жил в Метрополисе, в конце концов — но восхищала именно разница между двумя этими городами. Одинаково огромные, они отличались всем, начиная с освещения и материалов, из которых строились дома ещё в начале прошлого века, заканчивая транспортными развязками и приоритетами на рекламных щитах.

И ещё погода. Погода в Готэме была может и не кошмарной, но и в восторг не приводила тем не менее.

— Это что, Мухаммед Али?

Дик рассмеялся, снимая шлем, но с мотоцикла не слез, и Кларк тоже не торопился.

— Это аперитив. В Готэме много странных памятников, даже не знаю, почему именно этот стал, ну. Местом паломничества. Как будто в этом городе бойцы ценнее всего. Бойцы и циркачи.

Кларк помолчал, неосознанно перебирая пальцами под его рёбрами.

Дик, кажется, не замечал.

— Разве ты не циркач? В прошлом.

Кларк заметил, как тот замер, задрав голову к статуе.

— В прошлом, — эхом отозвался Дик. Потом будто встрепенулся. — Готэм чаще других городов мелькает в новостях на национальных каналах. Мы тут все — клоуны на привязи. Поехали, поедим?

Кларк кивнул и звонко ударился шлемом о шлем Дика.

— Ага, — добавил он.

Дик снова хохотнул и вдарил по газам.

— Ну, держись, зритель.

***

— Я думал, в Готэме все едят бургеры, — Кларк с сомнением смотрел на свою тарелку.

— Не-а, — невнятно пробормотал Дик с набитым ртом. — Бургеры и хот-доги — это для туристов. А мы с тобой в сердце. Тут едят местные копы, студенты из тех, кому не лень ехать от Университета, а ещё бездомных подкармливают. Идиллия. Здесь можно разочароваться в мире, а можно, — Дик облизал жирные пальцы, — встретить судьбу. Ешь.

Кларк покорно подхватил с тарелки сэндвич с говядиной. Пахло умопомрачительно, так почему бы и нет?

Он никому и ничем сейчас не мог помочь, и даже если ему казалось, что с Диком он именно ради этого — судя по всему, хватало его присутствия.

— Осто...

Кларк подхватил сэндвич и быстро сомкнул зубы почти на середине.

— ...рожно. Кости.

Дик рассмеялся, Кларк и впрямь чрезвычайно деликатно прожевал долгожданный обед.

— Всё в порядке, — отозвался он, глотая. — На ферме в мясо могло попасть что угодно. Так что мы с Коном умеем жевать осторожно. У нас обоих много и других, в основном бесполезных в городе умений. Но одно из них наоборот очень важное. Быть свободными. Там, где никто не чувствует себя таким.

Дик посмотрел на него… почти с нежностью?

— Хорошо, Кларк Кент. Тебе повезло, сегодня я покажу тебе готэмскую свободу.

— Мне следует испугаться?

— Только если у тебя глобофобия.

Кларк рассмеялся и вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони.

— Без понятия, о чём ты.

— Тогда доедай, нам ещё ехать к ратуше.

Кларк быстро расправился с остатками ланча, и Дик снова завёл мотоцикл.

В этот раз сытый и разморенный теплом дайнера Кларк толком не смотрел по сторонам, но поездка всё равно кончилась слишком быстро, как по его мнению. И даже не зная, что такое глобофобия, он, пожалуй, уже не нуждался в ответе на этот вопрос.

Площадь перед ратушей была усеяна воздушными шарами. Куполы одних уже поднялись, и корзины подрагивали, как нервные лошади перед забегом, возле других жёсткая ткань покоилась на обледеневшем асфальте. Расцветки у шаров были самые разные, как и пилоты — Кларк видел здесь и стариков, и совсем, казалось бы, детей.

Дик потащил его к столам, где разливали свежесваренный глинтвейн.

Он остывал быстро, но всё равно был чертовски вкусным.

Даже сам Дик выпил немного, заговорщицки шепнув Кларку: «Офицер сегодня не при исполнении».

Кларк попытался представить, как Дик выглядит в форме.

Не получилось этого никак: Дик был таким текучим и плавным, что даже его профессию Кларк не помнил и не вспомнил бы без этой шутки. Форма на нём казалась кощунством. Наверняка Дик постоянно шёл против устава: закатывал рукава или распускал галстук.

Кларк забыл об этом, едва Дик потянул его за руку ближе к шарам.

Солнце уже скатилось за горизонт, и теперь площадь была освещена десятками огней от готовых подняться воздушных шаров.

Раздался усиленный динамиками на ратуше голос распорядителя, отдающий команду к запуску.

Гулкие звуки, с которыми пилоты сбрасывали лишний балласт, походили на аплодисменты, а потом слились с ними.

Величественно, но довольно быстро шары поднимались над площадью.

Кларк с замиранием сердца следил за многоцветием в сумеречном небе, и Дик, кажется, заметил это его чувство. Пихнул локтем в бок.

— Не распыляйся на шарики. Мы здесь не за ними.

— А зачем? — Кларк удивился искренне.

Что могло быть красивее?

Через четверть часа он увидел, что.

Из-за крыш домов показался сперва кончик носа, потом второй такой же, потом… армада дирижаблей величественно проплывала над Готэмом.

Кларк быстро обернулся посмотреть на Дика, сияющего довольной улыбкой.

Дик морщился и щурился, и походил на ребёнка, устроившего шалость и оставшегося непойманным. Как красив он был в этот момент — юнее на годы, пожалуй что.

А потом всё изменилось в один момент. По лицу Дика пробежала тень, и он выпрямился, на вид даже в росте прибавляя. Будто ищейка, взявшая след. Он уставился в одну точку, и Кларк посмотрел туда же, но не увидел ничего особенного.

— Дик? — позвал он. Тот не услышал. Кларк выждал паузу и осторожно тронул его за плечо. — Дик?

Он дёрнулся от его ладони, уставился холодным, цепким взглядом. Потом моргнул — и наваждение пропало. Тёплая улыбка растопила лёд в глазах, он накрыл пальцы Кларка своими и грустно усмехнулся.

— Прости. Я… показалось, что увидел Тима. Ты знаешь, я теперь часто вижу его в прохожих.

Кларк ничем не мог ему помочь, но ощущал его боль, как свою. Из-за Кона. Из-за самого себя. Тяжело было думать о том, что совсем ещё мальчишка погиб, и его даже не вышло нормально похоронить. Тяжело было думать о собственном брате, чью душу закопали вместо тела Тима Дрейка.

Всё же Кларк ответил на тепло улыбкой.

— Это нормально. Много у вас здесь дирижаблей?

Дик встрепенулся, охотно цепляясь за возможность отвлечься, сменить тему.

— Ежегодный парад. Достояние города. Тебе повезло на него попасть.

Оба молчали о том, что везением Кларк был обязан похоронам.


	2. Констебль на посту

_...и что будет потом — плевать, не расти трава,  
Наступай разруха.  
Не могу, говорит, он — лампочка в сотню ватт,  
Я летаю вокруг, как муха._

Вернувшись в Метрополис, Кларк ухнул в работу с головой. Конечно же, это была своего рода попытка перекрыть собственные чувства, стократно притуплённые, попытка не брать на себя слишком много. Он хорошо понимал, что Коннер может справиться с горем лишь сам. И пока он не просил помощи — Кларк не имел права лезть.

Да он и не сумел бы.

Он никогда никого не терял.

Так что каждый день он просто просыпался, болтал с Лоис, неизменно дружелюбной и далёкой, как мать, оставшаяся в Парквилле, а после ехал на работу. Его бросало по всей стране, как обычно.

А потом ему пришло письмо.

Не электронное, нет — он достал его с опозданием в пару дней, вместе с ненужными дублирующими счетами. Старомодное письмо на бумаге, неровный почерк и тетрадный лист в клетку, пожелтелый, будто из прошлого века.

«Спасибо тебе за помощь и приезд. Ты правда очень помог нам. Пишу, потому что знаю, что Брюс наверняка поблагодарил тебя… как Брюс. То есть, как Робокоп в лучшем случае».

Кларк неровно улыбнулся, разглаживая бумагу на столе.

За благодарностью шли пространные пассажи о погоде и жалобы на Дэмиена, который совсем не хотел учиться в провинциальной школе. Кларк хмыкал, проводя пальцем по словам, а потом убрал письмо, пообещав себе ответить на него позже.

На листе в линейку, конечно, из чистого противоречия.

***

Ответить он, естественно, забыл.

Вернее, ладно — не забыл, но никак не мог подступиться к этому старомодному танцу, ему казалось, что бумажное письмо должно быть обстоятельным и подробным. И интересным.

Он — талантливый и именитый журналист — начисто терял слова, будто запас их на самом деле был конечен.

Так что в итоге он просто отыскал страничку Дика на фейсбуке и ответил там. Скомкано поблагодарил и поделился мыслями о том, какую ответственность возлагают бумажные письма по его ощущениям…

Дик в ответ отделался шутками и добавил беззлобно: «Никакой ответственности, просто берёшь и делаешь».

Кларку показалось, что в этом весь Дик и заключался.

Просто делать, и только потом думать о том, насколько это сложно и возможно ли вообще.

Эта мысль согревала, впрочем.

После возвращения из Готэма Коннер говорил с ним совсем безрадостно, и Кларку пришлось осторожно выведывать всё о его состоянии у родителей. Бессонница, косная тоска — у него не было оружия против этого. Кларк пытался — пытался быть мягче, и он не касался больных тем, но Кону не становилось лучше, а сам он давно забыл, что такое быть подростком.

Да он и взрослым никого не терял так фатально и необратимо.

Если по-честному, тот факт, что он ничем не мог Коннеру помочь, вгонял его в отчаяние. А в отчаянии люди нередко совершают глупости.

Так что Кларк сперва написал Дику ещё раз, прося совета, и уже потом посыпал голову пеплом, ощущая вину за то, что бередит даже не начавшую заживать рану. В конце концов, в своих самокопаниях он добрался до гадкой мысли о том, что прося совета, он будто попытался переложить ответственность за Кона на другого человека.

Будто Дику мало было ответственности за собственную семью.

Просьба Кларка, в общем-то, была максимально простой, и даже по тому, как именно она была написана, Дик мог бы понять, что человек на том конце подавлен слишком сильно, чтобы выбирать, где искать помощь.

«Мне нужен твой совет, потому что я не знаю, как поддержать Кона, а у тебя опыта побольше моего».

Ну, да. В конце концов, у Дика всё ещё оставалось два младших брата — примерно одинаковой степени несносности — и сестра. Все они жили в другом городе, и хотя от Канзас-сити до Парквилля было рукой подать, вряд ли он проводил с ними намного больше времени, чем Кларк с Коном.

Если кто и знал, как помочь, то Дик.

Так Кларк думал, и в деталях он ошибался, но был прав в глобальном отношении.

Дик не знал, как Кларк может помочь Коннеру. Но он полагал, что знает, как помочь — просто человеку.

«Будь рядом, когда понадобишься, — ответил он, — и подальше, когда он захочет побыть один».

Кларк даже разозлился сперва — Дик просто советовал ему продолжать делать то, что он уже делал. Это никак не могло помочь.

Следом за этим раздражением Кларк выругался внутри: что он, чёрт возьми, возомнил о себе? Ангел-хранитель, последняя надежда человечества, тот, кто сумеет смягчить боль безвозвратной утраты?

Конечно, нет.

Самым странным было то, что в отчаянии дойдя до какой-то ранее неизвестной ему крайней точки, Кларк не просил совета ни у кого, кроме Дика. Лоис, родители, кто угодно ещё — всех он оставил в стороне.

Эта просьба нечаянно наладила постоянную переписку между ним и Диком, и младших братьев она уже не касалась вовсе.

Дик жаловался на снег — в Метрополисе его не было последние три года. Дик возмущался бунтарством Дэмиена, в котором не было смысла с учётом того, что ему ничего толком и не запрещали, и сравнивал его в этом отношении с Джейсоном, который также в своё время бунтовал без причины. Видимой, во всяком случае.

Коннер всегда был примерным сыном и братом.

А от Кларка ему всё равно не было никакого прока.

С Диком оказалось здорово общаться не только лицом к лицу. Они созванивались пару раз, когда у Дика выдавались свободные дежурства, и у Кларка не было авралов в редакции.

Он пообещал как-нибудь достать Дику дополнительный билет на места для прессы на игру одной из его любимых бейсбольных команд.

Кларк не слишком любил писать о спорте, но, кажется, готов был немного уступить ради того, чтобы у Дика был повод приехать в Метрополис.

О причинах этого рвения он не то чтобы не задумывался, просто они казались очевидными — их многое связало. Дик был интересным собеседником и славным другом, безусловно, но куда важнее — он был братом Тима.

Кларк не представлял, как он справлялся.

Дик даже не звучал, как человек, убитый горем.

Кларк понимал глубоко внутри, что тот, кто с детства привык к постоянному вниманию, ещё и старший сын Брюса Уэйна — не умеет иначе. Что Дик, вероятно, просто не может заговорить.

Но и заложником своей судьбы Дик не выглядел.

Так что Кларк не старался не бередить ещё свежие раны.

И всё же в голове его столь крепко протянулась связь между Диком и утратой, скорбным трауром, которого в исполнении Дика Кларк и не видел вовсе, что когда в начале марта тот позвонил и спросил, как насчёт того, чтобы выпить в Готэме, Кларк сперва не поверил своим ушам.

А потом сорвался, не задумываясь, благо время позволяло, да и разделял города по-прежнему лишь пролив.

Зачем Дику понадобилось лететь из Парквилля в Готэм — Кларк не спрашивал, да и так ли важно это было, если чтобы попасть в Готэм, вовсе не требовалось лететь из Метрополиса через полстраны. Пролив был слишком широк, чтобы строить через него мосты, но зато авиасообщение между двумя мегаполисами было налажено преотлично — в будние дни рейсы отправлялись каждые пару часов, даже чаще.

Готэм встретил дрянной погодой — как всегда. Вернее, такая погода наверняка казалась отвратительной кому угодно, кто родился здесь, но Кларк — он скучал по снегу. В Парквилле зима была не слишком долгой и довольно тёплой, зато невозможно снежной.

(Будь климат там холоднее, может, трагедии бы не случилось? Что было бы, если бы лёд был крепче?)

(Кларк не думал об этом).

Несмотря на то, что уже три дня как наступил март, Готэм вновь накрыло пушистым белым одеялом, так что он казался светлым и чистым. Чище, чем обычно, по крайней мере.

Кларк позвонил Дику, уже подходя к такси. Дик ответил сразу, на фоне слышался шум — громкие голоса и смех.

— Привет. Подскажешь адрес?

Кларку пришлось чуть отодвинуть трубку от уха, потому что Дик, видимо, пытался перекричать шум, отвечая.

— Езжай прямо к полицейскому управлению! Я встречу тебя здесь.

Всю дорогу Кларк пялился в окно. Он даже хотел попросить водителя открыть его — так невозможно он, оказывается, скучал по снегу, но отчего-то заробел. Таксист метели явно не был рад.

Когда Кларк выбрался из машины, Дик действительно ждал его у входа — будто чуял его приближение или вовсе топтался у лестницы всё время с момента звонка. Кларк не стал отпускать такси, уверенный, что им нужно будет куда-то ехать, но Дик в полном облачении (которое смотрелось невероятно зябко на ветру), счастливо улыбнулся и подманил его пальцем вместо того чтобы спуститься. Он быстро обнял поднявшегося Кларка, потом хлопнул себя по лбу, рассмеялся и бегло пожал его руку.

— Идём скорее.

Кларк моргнул. Потом мягко высвободил ладонь, бережно сжав его пальцы.

— Эм. Минутку.

Дик смотрел ему в спину, пока Кларк шёл к машине, тот это буквально кожей ощущал.

Но когда он развернулся, Дика возле ступеней уже не было. Кларк едва успел окликнуть его, стремительно шагающего к проулку между управлением и соседним зданием. Дик вздрогнул, а обернувшись, выглядел виноватым.

Кларк заглянул в пустой проулок и осторожно спросил:

— Что-то подозрительное?

Дик пожал плечами и прочесал пальцами растрёпанные волосы. Его голос звучал смущённо и удивительно неуверенно.

— Просто показалось. Опять Тим. Ничего особенного. — Дик встрепенулся и поднял руку, но так и не коснулся плеча Кларка. — Идём?

Он кивнул и молча пошёл за Диком.

***

В общем-то, когда Дик его звал, Кларк не ожидал, что это будет приглашение на вечеринку в полицейском управлении.

— Я думал, праздник в первый вторник августа, — заметил он, забирая кусок пиццы из рук Дика.

Тот пожал плечами, сияя улыбкой. В форме он выглядел просто потрясающе — хоть теперь снимай для социальной рекламы на тему «Полицейский департамент Готэм-сити бережёт твой сон» — хотя Кларк начинал думать, что Дика можно одеть в лохмотья оборванца, и он всё равно будет приковывать к себе все взгляды в комнате.

Чёртова звезда сцены, прирождённый артист.

— Это всё равно не то же самое, что национальная ночь. Её мы не празднуем. Ты же видишь? Здесь нет горожан.

Кларк действительно заметил это — сразу же, как вошёл. Он позволил себе оглядеться повнимательней, отмечая, что не единственный здесь был в гражданском. Впрочем, в основном остальные были женщинами в вечерних платьях разной степени шикарности — вероятно, жёны полицейских. Был ещё парень в скромной рубашке, и на этом всё.

Одевшийся поудобнее Кларк ощутил себя не в своей тарелке, как только вошёл, но на него на самом деле не обратили особенного внимания — шепотки пробежали, когда хлопнули массивные двери, да и всё на этом.

— А почему так? 

Дик было помрачнел, но быстро встрепенулся.

— В Готэме люди не особенно доверяют полиции, Кларк. Так что праздник одновременно для тех и других — не лучшая идея. Когда пришёл Гордон, стало полегче, но всё ещё недостаточно хорошо, понимаешь.

— Это наоборот могло бы помочь построить доверие, разве нет? 

— Ох, Кларк, — грустно улыбнулся Дик. — Если бы всё было так просто.

Кларк пожал плечами и спросил:

— Так… почему эта дата?

— О, такая весёлая история, — просиял Дик. — Или нет. У нас любят традиции и знаменательные даты, а поскольку нет никакого общего праздника, мы отмечаем годовщину создания министерства внутренних дел. Сто шестьдесят лет — это тебе не шутки!

Кларк глупо моргнул и нахмурился.

— Оно же не имеет к вам никакого отношения.

Дик закатил глаза.

— Ага, расскажи мне. Но ничего лучше как-то не придумалось.

Кларк потянулся за телефоном.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Дик настороженно. 

— Нет, просто я не брал с собой блокнот. Нужно набросать немного фактологии.

Кларк старался звучать бодро, и он очень удивился, замечая, что улыбка Дика стала ещё грустнее.

— Но, Кларк. Я позвал тебя не как журналиста, а как своего друга. 

Голос Дика звучал так мягко, будто он растолковывал это ребенку. Ребёнком Кларк себя и почувствовал — сперва глупо, а потом — озорно.

— У твоих коллег, кажется, нет друзей, а?

Кларк закинул удочку, потому что не мог не заметить, что праздник проходил почти по-семейному. Привыкший ощущать себя уверенно в любой ситуации, он будто шёл по тонкому льду, и под ним на каждый шаг расходились круги по воде.

Лёд…

Кларк помрачнел, но сразу отвлёкся на смех Дика.

— Что поделать. Не всем так везет, как мне. 

Он закинул руку Кларку на плечо; кто-то как раз заканчивал произносить тост. Кларк поднял бокал, и Дик быстро завёл свой так, чтобы скрестить их локти. На недоуменный взгляд Кларка Дик вскинул брови, безмолвно предлагая выпить на брудершафт.

Кларк медленно поднёс бокал к губам, неотрывно глядя Дику в глаза.

Тот мог бы вообще Кларка не целовать — людям вокруг было так явно плевать на них, хотя места для иллюзий не было. Один раз коп — всегда коп, Кларк успел прочувствовать это на своей шкуре — в том, как цепко Дик смотрел вокруг, как внимательно относился к его словам, как всегда был собран, даже если, казалось бы, весь обращался к собеседнику.

Вместо поцелуя Дик сухо прижался губами к щеке Кларка, будто пытаясь растянуть момент близости.

Отстранившись, Дик ласково рассмеялся, глядя Кларку в глаза. Потом подцепил пальцем воротничок рубашки и потянул, скорбно складывая брови.

— Давай сбежим с этой скучной вечеринки? Мне так хочется снять форму.

Кларк едва не подавился воздухом, неумолимо краснея, и так и не сумел выжать из себя ответ. Он просто кивнул, и Дик, улыбаясь яростно и ярко, потянул его за руку к служебным помещениям.

***

Как бы хорошо на Дике ни сидела форма, в белой футболке и кожаной куртке он смотрелся ничуть не хуже.

В начале марта Готэм выглядел совсем не так, как во время похорон. Да, тогда было чище, но наледь укрывала улочки, и холод кусал за пальцы. Кларк отвык от этого в Метрополисе. Едва они дошли до бара, началась метель. Кларк всё гадал — закончится ли она, когда они выйдут? Впрочем, на деле он забыл о погоде, едва они забрали заказ на стойке и упали за столик в углу.

Пара неприлично огромных бургеров и по лагеру — в этом их вкусы сошлись. Дик облизывал пальцы в соусе, смеясь над какой-то не самой искромётной шуткой Кларка, утирал губы от пива тыльной стороной ладони, и смеялся ещё громче. Кларк едва понимал, о чём они говорили — просто наслаждался моментом.

А потом Дик вернулся с очередной парой кружек и упал на диванчик вплотную к Кларку, беря бокал левой рукой.

А правую — положив ему на бедро.

Кларка прошило насквозь, он буквально едва не проглотил язык. В ушах шумело — и от оглушительных басов в баре, и грохота пульса, разом вскипевшей крови.

Дик невозмутимо отпил, слизнул пену с верхней губы и невинно уставился Кларку в глаза.

Тот даже не думал о Дике — _так_.

Он вообще не думал, если быть честным: вот он встал утром, радуясь редкому выходному, позвонил родителям, не смог поговорить с Коном, не нашедшим для него минутки, а вот — Дик позвал, и он просто сорвался.

Даже не пытаясь понять, почему это делает, почему так легко собрался и быстро вызвал такси до аэропорта.

Жарко было не от алкоголя и еды, и не от духоты бара в выходной вечер. Жар разливался волнами от ладони Дика, крался к паху, пульсирующий, беспощадный.

Когда они наконец вышли наружу, Кларк увидел, что снег и не думал кончаться, но падал теперь ленивыми крупными хлопьями, липкими и тяжёлыми, едва не переходя в ливень.

— Журналисты просто обожают извращать нашу работу, — смеялся Дик, продолжая начавшийся в баре шутливый спор и держась за локоть Кларка.

— Просто копы обожают жадничать и не давать нам подробностей.

— Мне нравится твоё чувство юмора! Оно — как кирпич. Квадратное, и им можно голову размозжить.

Дик поскользнулся у перехода, впился пальцами в локоть Кларка почти до боли, изящно взмахнул рукой, и ему показалось, что этот жест с лёгкостью мог бы перейти в кульбит или завершить его.

Чёртов акробат. Интересно стало, ломал ли Дик когда-нибудь кости?

Кажется, он просто не сумел бы, даже если бы захотел.

— Это сейчас были профессиональные шутки? — Кларк улыбнулся, накрывая ладонь Дика на своём локте.

Дик закатил глаза.

— Помилуй боже, я же не коронер.

Мокрый снег упрямо залеплял очки, и Кларк устал их протирать. Если не крупные хлопья — то широкие влажные разводы, и снова снег; Кларк просто шёл туда, куда его вёл Дик, будто держась за поводок ищейки.

Будто ищейка вела его на поводке.

Готэм был разномастным до неприличия — Кларк отметил это ещё в прошлый приезд. Вот что странно — это был не первый его визит, и не последний точно, но без Дика, приезжая исключительно по работе, он будто вообще не мог увидеть город. Необъятный и огромный — Метрополис тоже не был его родным местом, но там Кларк освоился сразу и навсегда, выпил его до дна вместе с узкими трамвайными линиями, золотым пляжем и жарким летом.

Готэм мерцал тысячей граней за раз, и ни одна не походила на другую.

По левую руку высилась плотная застройка, по правую пролегла скоростная трасса, и они брели по обочине, как двое заплутавших бродяг, Дик трепался без остановки, а Кларк не слушал его совсем. Вернее — он слушал только тембр, то, как голос щекотал перепонки и лёгкие, ласково проходился по мозжечку, взрывал хлопушку с эндорфинами глубоко внутри.

Дика на полуслове оборвала машина; Кларк бы и с чистыми очками не понял, какая, а теперь так и вовсе её не заметил — Дик просто дёрнул его на себя, и всё равно их окатило немного, а Кларк — позорно потерял равновесие, впечатав смеющегося Дика спиной в кирпичную стену у грязных мусорных баков в какой-то подворотне.

Кларк даже не видел, что они грязные — он понял по запаху.

Зато он видел, как сияли глаза Дика.

Губы подрагивали от смеха, и Кларк смотрел только на них, и на глаза, и всё остальное расплывалось, пока Дик не потянулся к его очкам, хмыкая легкомысленно. Снял их и положил во внутренний карман своей модной куртки.

Дик всё ещё не отпустил его.

Теперь Кларк и совсем ничего не видел, перед глазами лежала дымчатая завеса, но слух обострился, и обоняние, и вкус.

Дик продолжал посмеиваться, а пах кожей и порохом.

Снег залеплял веки, губы; машины летели мимо, немелодичный рёв двигателей и свист шин, более или менее подходящих этому времени года.

Свет падал сверху чугунной гирей, тёплый и жёлтый, жирный, как запах масла, на котором семья эмигрантов готовила ужин поздним вечером; из их телевизора доносился турецкий говор, мешаясь с музыкой из бара на углу. «Биттлз» и чужой язык, лингвистическая иноходь; Дик улыбался.

— Ничего, что я делаю всё это?

Кларк моргнул, вытер ладонью снег с лица; снежинки царапнули горящие скулы, и этого не хватило, чтобы привести его в сознание.

— Ты ещё ничего не сделал.

— Но хотел бы, — ухмыльнулся Дик, и только его улыбку Кларк различал в калейдоскопе огней: фары, окна, уличное освещение, забытые гирлянды. — Хотел, — повторил Дик, и.

Кларк сам дёрнул его на себя, больше собирая снег с его губ поначалу, но всякая метель заканчивается, всякий снег неизбежно тает.

Дик ответил жарко и голодно, проталкивая язык Кларку в рот, а бедро — между колен. Дик на вкус оставался — бургеры и лагер, и немного — соль.

Забрался руками под расстёгнутое пальто — ладони будто горели, и Кларк гулко охнул ему в рот от неожиданности — он был готов к обжигающему холоду, но не к жару. Дик рассмеялся ему в губы и коротко прикусил нижнюю, потянул, переключаясь на скулы, уголок рта, ухо.

У Кларка закатились глаза от изобилия ощущений — Дик, этот парень-мечта, в его руках, и не просто по своей воле, а по своей инициативе. Кларк никогда не думал о мужчинах в таком ключе, он не думал о _Дике_ в таком ключе, и, кажется, теперь мог понять Коннера ещё лучше.

От этой быстрой мысли Кларк подавился воздухом и закашлялся, цепляясь за плечи Дика.

Дик испуганно подхватил его, прижал к себе, помогая оторваться от стены, и легко похлопал по лопаткам.

— Извини, — выдавил Кларк, отдышавшись.

— Всё в порядке, — улыбнулся Дик. — Я знаю, что вот настолько хорош, ты тоже знаешь, всё это понятно. Пойдём?

Глаза у него были грустные.


	3. Видимость полёта

_За далью даль,  
За раем рай,  
Играй, играй._

Кларк улетел рано утром, так и не сомкнув глаз. Дик не предлагал ему остаться, хотя явно хотел; они оба понимали, что не получится.

У Кларка в крови бурлили веселье и эйфория, а губы горели весь полёт. Это ощущение — то, как вжимает в кресло, когда шасси отрываются от взлётной полосы с ощутимым толчком, будто самолёт прыгает в небо — Кларк так давно привык к нему.

Но теперь всё было как впервые, и ощущение это вошло в резонанс со всеми впечатлениями ночи. Кларк засмеялся, счастливо, как ребёнок, и ему было плевать, что подумают другие пассажиры.

Он смеялся, словно нашёл клад, нет — карту, к кладу ведущую. Он точно знал, что достанется ему в конце.

Дик был сокровищем.

Кларк намеревался его получить, и не хотел думать о том, как долго на самом деле желал этого.

«Спасибо за вечер», — отстучал он, едва самолёт приземлился в Метрополисе. У Кларка оставалось всего несколько часов, чтобы поспать, привести себя в порядок и отправиться в редакцию, но он думал, что не сможет уснуть ни за что.

Он отключился за полметра до подушки, как бывало только в детстве, когда Коннер ещё не стал частью их семьи.

Как бывало только тогда, когда на его плечи не давил непреподъёмный груз ответственности.

***

Дик позвонил ему спустя пару недель. Запыхавшийся, он тяжело дышал в трубку, но голос звучал радостно и звонко.

— Эй, привет.

Кларк перехватил телефон поудобнее.

— Минутку.

Он почти пробежал между боксов, похожих на соты в улье, и гудяших точно так же. В коридоре было немного тише, но главное — там не было лишних ушей.

— Привет, Кларк.

Он привалился спиной к стене и улыбнулся блаженно, не думая о том, сколько людей увидит эту улыбку.

— Привет, Дик. Я скучал.

Это было чистой правдой. Они переписывались теперь постоянно, и переписка эта вечно заходила не в ту степь, будто им было по пятнадцать, и они не могли дождаться встречи.

Ну. Дождаться они правда не могли.

Созванивались они позавчера, но по времени, по самим интонациям Кларк понимал, что Дик звонит не просто поболтать.

— Я тоже, Кларк, я тоже. Слушай… — Кларку казалось, что он не мог улыбаться шире, но надо же — у него получилось. — ...у меня тут выдался свободный вечер, а утром мне как раз нужно быть в Метрополисе. Я подумал, что мог бы двинуться прямо сейчас, и мы бы…

— Боже, да, — не дослушал его Кларк. — Приезжай. Я заканчиваю через полтора часа.

— Отлично, — хрипло рассмеялся Дик, сбрасывая звонок.

Кларк всё сиял, закрыв глаза, пока его не окликнул знакомый голос. Проморгавшись, Кларк обнаружил перед собой Лоис, которая пыталась выглядеть строго, но при этом очевидно едва сдерживала смех.

Она легко ударила его в плечо кулаком, и это, к слову, всё равно ощущалось очень даже, а потом поиграла бровями.

— Ну, и кто она? Почему мы ещё не знакомы?

Кларк рассеянно и лениво протянул:

— Почему же сразу она…

И немедленно прикусил язык, спохватившись. Глаза Лоис расширились и тут же сузились.

— Да ты шутишь. — Кларк открыл было рот, пытаясь придумать, что ответить, но не успел — Лоис рассмеялась. — Ах ты жеребец! Теперь играешь на оба фронта?

Кларк об этом не задумывался, да и не особенно хотел.

Он хотел Дика, а не думать о том, насколько это укладывается в его картину мира.

— Лоис, слушай… — поморщился он.

Видимо, она поняла что-то по болезненному выражению его лица, и тут же замахала руками.

— Меня не волнует, ты же сам знаешь. Кстати… хочешь, прикрою тебя? Твои жалкие спортивные колонки я добить смогу, только скинь мне файлы.

Кларк мог бы оскорбиться на её мнение о своих колонках, но он понимал, вообще-то, что ей придётся попотеть, а значит, она не ради красного словца предложила. И Кларк решил воспользоваться этим — не так часто сама Лоис Лейн сама предлагала прикрыть ему задницу.

— Ага, спасибо, — ухмыльнулся он, но быстро понял, что зря.

Когда он уже двинулся к боксам, Лоис крикнула ему вслед:

— Не забудь купить смазку!

С трудом, но всё же лицо Кларк удержал.

***

Совет, в общем-то, был дельный. Кларк последовал ему, а потом заехал домой, чтобы прибраться хоть немного и принять душ, само собой. Сразу после он помчался в аэропорт, по пути прихватив бутылку вина. Он не спросил Дика, каким рейсом тот полетит; он зачем-то выучил расписание почти две недели назад.

У него оставалось время выпить кофе и наконец начать нервничать.

Кларку было не пятнадцать, он прекрасно понимал, зачем Дик может лететь к нему на ночь, особенно — после того, как их переписка стала жарче на пару порядков.

Кларк разглядывал людей в аэропорту. Пытаясь не думать о том, что им предстоит, чтобы не нервничать лишний раз, он неизбежно скатился мыслями к родителям, к Кону. Как назло, мимо прошла пара с лабрадором, таким же энергичным, как Бесс.

Зачем дарить собаку, чтобы потом покончить с собой?

Да нет, всё логично — оставить кого-то вместо себя. Кого-то, о ком нужно заботиться, за кого можно зацепиться.

Чувство долга у Кона было сильнее некуда, с ним такие штуки работали на ура. Вот и эта сработала.

Кларк помотал головой, ощущая, как разом исчезает настроение.

Впрочем, к этим эмоциональным качелям он привык тоже — его без конца кидало от бешеного восторга к избыточной рефлексии. Он всё ещё ничем не мог помочь Кону, а теперь к ощущению собственной беспомощности и бесполезности прибавилось чувство вины.

Потому что вне этой ситуации Кларк был счастлив.

Ожидая Дика, он будто готовился к пиру во время чумы.

Дёрнувшись, Кларк столкнул кофейную чашку со стола, а это всё же было лучше тупого ожидания, потому что он сумел переключиться на извинения перед официанткой, и заказ новой чашки, и чаевые побольше.

А потом времени думать уже не осталось.

Дик, едва завидев его среди встречающих, тут же полетел навстречу, словно вовсе не касаясь пола, легко и быстро. Кларку даже показалось, что Дик поцелует его, но в последний момент он просто рывком дёрнул его на себя, обнимая.

У Кларка мигом запотели очки.

Он крепко прижал к себе Дика, не заботясь о людях вокруг, но коснуться губами так и не решился — не был уверен, что Дик это оценит.

Тот отстранился мягко и поправил лямку сумки на плече.

— Поехали? — спросил он тихо, чёрная прядь упала ему на глаза, и Кларк снова заметил, каким бледным кажется его лицо в обрамлении тёмных волос, какими прозрачно-синими кажутся глаза.

Глаза Кларка тоже были синими, а волосы — чёрными, но они не походили друг на друга и походили одновременно, как солнце и луна.

Ночь, конечно, оставалась на стороне Дика.

И ночь грядущая — тоже.

Кларк дёрнулся было, чтобы забрать у него сумку, но удержался, и вместо этого просто опустил ладонь на его плечо.

— Поехали, — улыбнулся он, и повёл его к парковке.

***

Кларк опасался, что между ними возникнет неловкость теперь, после двух недель одной лишь дистанционной связи, намёков, откровенных бесед и ожидания, но Дик просто включил радио и начал искать станцию, высунув кончик языка. Кларк терпеливо и с любопытством ждал, время от времени бросая косые взгляды, пока Дик наконец не нашёл искомое и не начал подпевать.

Что-то неуловимо джазовое, так подходящее Дику, такое незнакомое Кларку. Дик постукивал ладонями по бёдрам и качал головой, прикрыв глаза.

Песня о свободе. Ну, конечно же.

Кларк сам не заметил, как начал счастливо улыбаться, покачивая головой в такт, а потом Дик затих, просто глядя на него.

Больше неловко не было.

***

Кларк даже не замешкался, возясь с ключами. Зато опешил, когда Дик рывком захлопнул дверь, войдя в квартиру следом за ним, и толкнул Кларка к стене. Тот уронил ключи, отвечая на поцелуй, пока Дик яростно стягивал с него пальто, дёргал плечами, стряхивая свою куртку.

Кларк гулко охнул, ощущая, как Дик вжимается в него бёдрами, и если он и думал, что у них могут быть проблемы, то сейчас он оказался неспособен мыслить вообще.

Он сам стянул куртку Дика до конца, отпуская, жестковатая кожа шоркнула по полу, и Дик поднял руки, одновременно наступив носком одной туфли на пятку другой и потянув рубашку через голову, не расстёгивая пуговиц. Кларку по-детски показалось, что его обыгрывают в салки, и он быстро стряхнул ботинки, и со свистом вытянул ремень из шлёвок.

По пояс раздетый Дик рассмеялся и присвистнул, поднимая на него взгляд; из-под тёмных ресниц на Кларка смотрели два огня, и он снова впился губами в рот Дика. Терпения у него не оставалось ни на грамм.

Дик зарылся пальцами в его волосы, второй рукой дёргая пуговицы рубашки, забираясь под неё. Его руки будто принесли с собой немного готэмской стужи; ледяные пальцы, под которыми Кларка выгнуло навстречу, и Дик рассмеялся снова.

— В спальню, — наконец прохрипел он, и Кларк вспомнил, что Дик просто не знает, где она.

Рубашку он сбросил на ходу.

Дик быстро огляделся, вскинул брови, увидев флакон на столике, и ухмыльнулся так, будто готов был выдать очень плохую шутку, но сдержался.

Зато быстро толкнул Кларка в грудь, вынуждая упасть спиной на постель.

Из лёгких Кларка ударом выбило весь воздух, и он едва не забыл вдохнуть, когда Дик гибко качнулся, расстёгивая брюки, и просто выскользнул из них вместе с бельём, словно змея из кожи.

Кларку очень не хватало дудочки заклинателя. А ещё — самообладания, потому что он просто уставился Дику в пах, словно никогда не видел другого мужчину раздетым.

Впрочем, не так уж часто он видел чужую эрекцию, тем более — вызванную им самим.

Дик подтолкнул его, приподнявшегося на локтях, и коротко поцеловал в грудь возле левого соска, будто отмечая сердце. Накрыл ладонью и под бёдра потянул выше, и, хотя он и был немного уже Кларка в плечах, это не спасло нисколько.

Кларк проехался спиной по жестковатым свежим простыням, обжигая кожу, и Дик дёрнул его джинсы вниз.

Взгляд его был блуждающим и мягким, и Кларку даже не хотелось прикрыться перед ним. А потом Дик просто забрался на постель и опустился на него верхом.

Кларк запоздало почувствовал, как саднят следы ногтей на бёдрах — кажется, Дик оцарапал его, когда толкал. Сам же Дик запрокинул голову и закрыл глаза, выгибаясь столь искусно, будто на них кто-то смотрел в этот момент.

Впрочем, на него смотрел Кларк, и одного зрителя для шоу — достаточно.

Дик провёл ладонями по груди, животу, слегка сжал соски и опустился пальцами к основанию члена, почти вынуждая Кларка снова смотреть туда, только туда.

Кларк охнул и вскинул бёдра, не выдерживая, вжался между ягодиц сухо и горячо.

Неизбежные сомнения первого опыта схлынули волной отлива, потому что Дик делал всё сам.

Словно читая мысли Кларка, он сказал:

— Не думай ни о чём. Просто позволь сделать тебе хорошо. Ладно?

Кларк кивнул, отпуская всё это: его, ситуацию. Себя.

Дик перекатился легко и пластично, потянул Кларка, вынуждая забраться на постель целиком, а потом рывком схватил флакон со столика, будто у него был лишь один шанс сделать это.

А после.

После Дик повернулся спиной и встал на четвереньки, и Кларк едва не задохнулся на месте.

Дик снова хмыкнул, игриво выгибаясь, и, выдавив смазку, потянулся к себе. Кларк снова приподнялся на локтях, заворожённо глядя, как скользкие пальцы толкнулись между ягодиц, как заблестела смазка на завитках волос на пояснице. Кларк почти рефлекторно потянулся помочь, но Дик быстро шлёпнул его по руке липкой ладонью.

— Смотреть можно, трогать нельзя. — Будто чувствуя, как нервничает Кларк, Дик мягко продолжил, толкаясь сразу двумя пальцами поглубже: — Статистически… ты наверняка смотрел гей-порно. А если и нет, то ничего страшного, я всё тебе покажу.

Кларк усмехнулся, обхватывая собственный член:

— У твоих правил формулировка паршивая как для копа.

Дик рассмеялся звонко и чисто, а потом гулко застонал, задохнувшись смехом.

Дик недолго баловал его импровизированным порно-шоу, очень скоро он развернулся и снова влез на него верхом. Кларк намертво залип, глядя на косые мышцы, на напряжённый пресс и потемневшие соски — так много знаков того, что ему здесь очень рады.

Дик целовал его, ласкал, вжимался, но прежде чем дразняще проехаться задницей по члену — спросил:

— Можно?

В воздухе повисло напряжённое: «Готов ли ты?»

И Кларк позавидовал вниманию и чуткости, с которыми Дик дожидался ответа. Позавидовал и обрадовался, всё ещё слабо понимая, чем заслужил такого парня, как Дик.

— Не уверен. Но я так _хочу_.

Дик рассмеялся снова — громко, белозубо.

— Это главное.

И, целуя, резво вжался скользкой задницей. Кларк вздрогнул, выгибаясь навстречу, и зашипел, взмахнув руками.

— Мне уже можно трогать тебя?

А эта улыбка была ласковой и нежной.

— По крайней мере, я очень этого хотел бы. 

Кларк полновесно и собственнически опустил руки на бёдра Дика, подталкивая, чтобы тот тёрся о его член по-настоящему.

Кларк знал всё о читерстве.

Вышло довольно жёстко, потому что у него были сильные руки, а Дик — ну, он всё же не был женщиной, и Кларк не представлял, как с ним надо.

Дик вскинул брови в безмолвном «Вот как?»

И накрыл его кисти пальцами, жёстко сжимая в ответ. Нежно хмыкнул и наклонился, жарко шепча прямо в его губы:

— Хочешь?

В первую секунду Кларк даже открыл рот, чтобы сказать: да, да, чёрт возьми, очень; но потом отзеркалил эту самодовольную улыбку Дика, вскидывая бёдра, почти подбрасывая его, подхватывая игру.

— А ты как думаешь.

Вместо ответа Дик неуловимо быстро выпрямился и завёл за спину сразу обе руки.

— Кто я такой, чтобы заставлять тебя ждать.

Кларк распахнул глаза, глядя на Дика неотрывно, и в этом, кажется, был смысл, Кон говорил, а ему говорил Тим, который рос с Диком, рождённым в цирке.

В доме, который построил Брюс.

«Чем ближе ты смотришь на фокус, тем проще тебя провести».

Кларк снова вскинул бёдра — непроизвольно, ощущая, как быстро Дик раскатывает латекс; он поднял ладони, перебирая в воздухе пальцами. Ловкими, такими ловкими, что хотелось удавиться.

Кларку резко стало нечем дышать; сразу он понял, что, по ощущениям, не дышал с того момента, как Дик заметил его в аэропорту.

Ни одна девушка не раскатывала презерватив по его члену так, что это уже было сексом само по себе. Впрочем, лукавством было бы сказать, что Кларк мог об этом думать; он помнил только Дика, горячего, как ад.

Кларк потянулся к его члену, несмотря на все запреты, и Дик ободряюще улыбнулся. В его улыбке пели ангелы и звучал шёпот дьявола: «Давай, душа моя, обещаю, ты захочешь намного больше».

Кларк ещё даже не успел приласкать его так. Жалел об этом, на самом деле, до смерти хотелось затащить Дика в туалет ещё после пары лагеров, протолкнуть ладонь в ширинку, зажмурившись в тесноте, как стыдливому подростку.

А теперь Кларк видел Дика во всей его древнегреческой мелодике: поэма красоты, симфония тела.

Ему нечего было прятать, нечего стыдиться, и он весь раскрылся, как на ладони, такой потрясающий, что Кларка придушило острой и жгучей ревностью, быстрой, как кобра.

И немедленно отпустило, стоило Дику без предупреждения, одним резким рывком опуститься на его член.

Дик был таким опытным, таким зверским красивым. Кобра подняла узкую голову: Дик был так открыт, хорош, уверен в себе, обаятелен. Сколько у него было партнёров?..

Кларк одёрнул себя в тот же миг. Ма Кент их с Коном жадничать не учила, но так сложно оказалось хоть что-то с собой сделать, когда хотелось просто присвоить эту красоту себе.

Девушки хвалили его за неревнивость.

Кларк сжал пальцы, изводясь от зависти ко всем тем, кто у Дика был. Облизнулся, собирая солёную испарину с верхней губы языком, плавно качнулся, пытаясь понять, под каким углом ему двигаться, и всё крутил в голове: к случайным любовникам не летят через полстраны. Даже через залив не летят.

Это очень прозрачно.

Дик отдавался, как влюблённый; каждый жест, звук, мелкое движение — это стало так страшно очевидно. Глубоко насаживаясь, ритмично и резко, Дик заглянул Кларку в глаза, а казалось — прямо в душу.

Во взгляде Дика горел немой вопрос: это не слишком? Ты всё ещё хочешь?

Кларк хотел этого чертовски.

Почти натягивал Дика в ответ, жёстко держа за бёдра. Дику так явно нельзя было навредить грубым сексом, и Кларк не хотел думать, чем можно; Дик громко застонал и рассмеялся одновременно. Звук такой нежный, с которым он Кларка самым натуральным образом объезжал.

Столько отдачи, открытости, одного бесконечного «смотри, как хорошо ты мне делаешь».

Кларк выгнулся и вскрикнул, до предела натягивая Дика, и в этом кристально ясном моменте он не помнил чисел, дат, но помнил каждую каплю пота на груди Дика, помнил болезненно-прекрасный излом бровей, распахнутый рот и горящие алые губы.

Кларку хотелось запечатать этот момент в смоле, но он толкнулся снова, рывком подхватывая Дика под бёдра и перекатываясь, наваливаясь сверху. Да, Дик не был девушкой, ни в чём не походил ни на одну из его партнёрш, но возможно — только возможно — нашёл в Кларке то же, что находили все они.

Силу, выносливость, крепкие бёдра; и Кларк вжал его в постель, перехватывая ладонь и продолжая двигаться, несмотря на то, что сразу после оргазма для него самого это было почти больно.

Дик дёрнулся под ним, глухо матерясь, а потом, к удовольствию Кларка, вскрикнул и забился мелкой сдержанной дрожью, не прекращая браниться.

Кларк толкнулся ещё пару раз и устало перекатился на бок, неспособный стереть со своего лица пьяную улыбку.

Дик тяжело дышал, посмеиваясь, потом ткнул его локтем в плечо, шумно сглотнув.

— Уверен, что никогда этого не делал? Шучу-шучу, — расхохотался он на растерянное лицо Кларка.

Подкатился к нему под бок, насквозь вымокший, и потянулся за поцелуем.

***

Спустя четыре часа робкой дрёмы, беспрестанно прерываемой куда более смелыми ласками, Дик клюнул Кларка в уголок рта и гибко поднялся на ноги.

Минуту назад он молча лежал и гладил Кларка по груди, счастливый и опустошённый одновременно, а потом просто встал и начал одеваться, потому что.

Кларк понимал, почему.

Дику пора было прямо сейчас. Он приехал с одним рюкзаком, и ему уже пора было двигаться по делам, и, вообще-то, для того, кто живёт и работает за полстраны от Метрополиса, у Дика было навалом времени на Кларка.

Этот лёгкий рюкзак выглядел таким детски-наивным, будто Дик жил в паре кварталов южнее и только.

Трагическая лёгкость.

Кларк смотрел на то, как Дик одевается, быстро, по-военному, и в сердце поселялись тоска и пустота. Момент, в котором Кларку хотелось остаться навсегда, рухнул, как карточный домик.

Откуда-то Кларк понимал, что это — та цена, которую он должен будет платить каждый раз, всю свою жизнь, и этот идеальный момент рухнет ещё не раз, но…

За Диком захлопнулась дверь.

Кларк щёлкнул кофейником.

Он никогда не пасовал перед трудностями. Любая трудность стоила Дика. Кларк не готов был отпустить его — из своей жизни.

Вода вскипела, немедленно опала, отвлекая внимание на свой перфоманс; Кларк смотрел только на галстук, забытый Диком на подлокотнике кресла.


	4. Икар

_Я нашёл свой дом,  
но он так далеко._

От выразительного взгляда Лоис Кларк скрыться даже не надеялся. Он был благодарен хотя бы за то, что она не подшучивала над ним при всех, но Кларк знал, что Лоис будет его расспрашивать, причём в том же стиле, в каком она всегда брала интервью.

Несколько вопросов, мистер Кент. Как вам понравилось, мистер Кент? Не забыли ли купить смазку? Ожидаете повторения, мистер Кент?

Повторение, впрочем, не заставило себя ждать: Дик приехал в выходные, довольный, с кучей бумажной работы, взятой с собой.

В какой-то момент Кларк был близок к тому, чтобы разложить его на столе прямо поверх этих бумаг, но на самом деле Дик талантливо переключался с работы на него и обратно.

А Лоис потешалась, но не давила.

В Метрополисе как раз наступили солнечные дни, начало апреля выдалось сухим и тёплым. Было слишком рано, чтобы тащить Дика плавать в океане, но уже достаточно хорошо, чтобы просто гулять вдоль берега без обуви.

Дику океан пришёлся по вкусу.

— Дэмиену бы здесь понравилось, — улыбнулся он, приседая у воды и касаясь её пальцами. Прибой лизнул его руку и лодыжки, намочил штанины. Кларк предусмотрительно стоял чуть позади, просто глядя на его спину, на игру света на мелких волнах, синее небо, слившееся с океаном на горизонте.

Он был так счастлив.

Это чувство счастья теперь было с ним постоянно, разве что… напоминало аттракцион. Нет, там, где всё шло под откос — в каждом моменте, когда Дик спешил, уходил, упархивал из рук, лёгкий, как птица, и такой же беспечный — Кларк не был несчастлив. Он просто терял почву под ногами, путал небо и землю.

Дик всегда возвращался.

Труднее всего было с тем, как порой стекленел его взгляд, когда Дик замечал в толпе невысоких мальчишек с чёрными волосами, когда Дик вспоминал невзначай что-то о Тиме, когда вместе с работой привозил папку с расследованием обстоятельств исчезновения.

Кларк однажды пролистал эту папку, но внутри было куда больше — информация о родителях Тима, его детские фотографии. Там же была одна, которую, кажется, Дик взял с собой просто так — кроме малыша Тима, счастливого, улыбающегося, там была и его семья. Летающие Грейсоны.

Такая долгая история, такая крепкая связь.

Кларк не помнил родителей Кона, и, если признаться, не видел их даже на фотографиях. Или не придавал этому значения.

Связи внутри семьи Уэйнов оставались такими сложными, что удивительно было, как они не трещали по швам и не рвались от дуновения ветра.

Напротив, Кларку казалось, что связь Дика с братьями была куда сильнее, чем его — с Коном.

Это причиняло странную, необъяснимую боль — не то, что Дику ближе семья, чем он; скорее собственное ощущение беспомощности и бесполезности.

Кларк ничем не мог помочь Дику, но — что было гораздо, гораздо хуже — он не мог помочь Коннеру.

Они стали чаще говорить теперь, и тот вроде оживал понемногу, но Кларк беспокоился всё равно. В Коне надломилось что-то, и Кларк не мог его склеить, и — хотя в этом он никогда и никому не признался бы — злился на Тима за это.

Кларк давно не делил мир, людей и события на чёрное и белое, но всё же… он оставался человеком. Да, именно на Тиме сошлись все самые важные эпизоды и связи в его жизни за последнее время, благодаря нему Дик странным образом очутился рядом с ним, нашёл для себя место в его сердце и устроился с комфортом. Но Коннер страдал, и этого Кларк простить не мог.

Дик искал призрака, возможно, больше непроизвольно, но всё же искал. Кларк много думал о том, был бы Дик полностью с ним, если бы не трагедия?

Взвешенно или нет, но он предпочёл решить, что и тогда Дик не смог бы быть с ним до конца. Слишком отдающийся другим, слишком обращённый вовне, готовый расшибиться в лепёшку за чужое благо, но только не за себя — он не сумел бы обратить всё своё существо на Кларка.

И тому оставалось лишь смириться с этим.

***

Лоис немного напоминала комодского варана, если бы вы спросили Кларка.

Она в итоге так и не налетела на него с расспросами. Предпочла терпеливо дождаться момента, когда вконец потерявшийся во времени и пространстве на русских горках под названием «Отношения с Диком Грейсоном» Кларк перехватил её во время обеденного перерыва и флегматично сообщил:

— Мне нужно надраться. И совет.

— Так и знала, что из тебя получится настоящая гей-трагедия, — пробормотала Лоис, накрывая его широкую ладонь пальчиками с идеальным маникюром. — В пятницу или сегодня?

— Сегодня, — выпалил Кларк.

Плевать он хотел, что неделя только началась.

***

Они любили разные заведения, вообще-то. Лоис нравилось танцевать много, смеяться громко, есть вкусно, пить весело. В этом они с Диком были страшно похожи, и Кларк в очередной раз походя задался вопросом: почему не она?

Ответ лежал на поверхности. Уже много лет это просто была не она, и никто из них не испытывал по этому поводу настоящего разочарования.

Лоис были нужны мужчины, которые не сгорели бы рядом с ней без остатка; точно не тихие очкарики в фермерских рубашках.

Даже эта простая мысль говорила о том, что с Диком от Кларка и уголька не останется; его это не волновало. Его волновало, как пережить пожар, а не как спастись.

В виде исключения Лоис выбрала тихий итальянский ресторанчик на окраинах.

Кларк заказал бутылку её любимого африканского пинотажа, дожидаясь, пока она придёт. Он весь извёлся, но не потому что Лоис привычно опаздывала, а потому что даже не знал, как начать разговор.

Это казалось кощунством — будто выспрашивать секреты у ведьмы.

Как мне выжить рядом с мужчиной, который не уступает такой, как ты, ни в чём?

Лоис он узнал по стуку каблуков. Красные шпильки, красные ногти, красные губы — она опустилась напротив с грацией дикой кошки. Почему Кларк не мог влюбиться в неё? Оставаясь загадкой, она была ему известна, как собственные пять пальцев; может, в этом и была проблема.

Дик не показывал загадку. Он ей был.

Лоис благосклонно приняла меню из его рук, пробежалась взглядом, не вчитываясь, и заказала пасту с морскими гадами.

Как всегда.

Кларк покачал вино в бокале, принюхиваясь, и сделал глоток. Дик, в отличие от него, был настоящим ценителем, но и Кларк научился кое-чему за это время.

— Итак, — Лоис постучала ноготками по корочке оставленного меню. — О чём ты хотел поговорить, мой голубок? Ты отхватил мечту, а не парня. Что не так?

Ладно, Дик и правда был мечтой. Кларку не слишком нравилось, что так его называет Лоис, но это не было и половиной беды.

— Он не мой, — выпалил Кларк, и резко сделал глоток, не чувствуя вкуса.

Лоис вскинула брови, степенно отпила, оставляя на кромке бокала яркий отпечаток помады.

— Управление Готэмской полиции в полном составе с тобой не согласится, дружочек. Как и департамент в Канзас-сити.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Птички нашептали. Так в чём на самом деле проблема? Даже он не скрывает, что весь твой, вместе с потрохами и подштанниками.

Кларк сжал виски.

Официант принёс заказ, и это дало Кларку блаженную минуту тишины. Но говорить пришлось всё равно.

— Я просто. Чувствую. Он всегда уходит, всегда спешит, и он… всё время думает о своём покойном брате.

По лицу Лоис пробежала тень.

— Если для него это так важно, тебе стоит счесть это важным, разве нет? Потерять брата. Кларк, что было бы с тобой, если бы Коннер исчез без следа?

«Это бы меня уничтожило», — не ответил Кларк.

Но он услышал, это точно.

Хотя и не всё, что следовало бы, и об этом он мог бы судить лишь гораздо, гораздо позже.

— Мы все живём с горечью потерь, — жёстко ответил он.

Лоис улыбнулась бокалу, опустив взгляд.

— Как пафосно. Точно, как у человека, который никогда не терял.

Когда она подняла взгляд на Кларка, им можно было резать сталь.

Может, Кларк пришёл не за советом. Может, он пришёл за хорошей поркой. Он не знал. Ему не казалось, что он плохой бойфренд, друг или брат, но практика показывала: он не помогает. Он просто не умел помогать, негибкий, ригидный, всегда готовый поддержать; слишком простой для этого.

Лоис неспешно принялась за еду. Кларк к своей тарелке ещё даже не притронулся.

— Что мне делать?

Лоис пожала плечами, помолчала. Потом снова посмотрела в ответ.

— Люби его. Это всё, что ты можешь сделать.

Кларк вскипел снова и тут же остыл, не зная, что этот совет станет единственно верным на долгие десять лет, и только спустя всё это время наконец сможет быть оценён.

***

В середине мая Дик пригласил Кларка в Канзас-сити.

Подростком Кларк проводил там кучу времени, но город изменился, и причины быть там — тоже, неизбежно и немыслимо.

Дик снимал крошечную студию на верхнем этаже бывшего здания фабрики. Куча места и лежащий у стены матрас, рядом с которым стояла одинокая вешалка. Гладильная доска аккуратно приютилась между ней и стеной. В углу напротив стояли столик, плитка и холодильник. На огромных до потолка окнах не было даже намёка на жалюзи.

Кларк не спросил, как Дик здесь спал, потому что очевидно было: он едва перебивался дремотой.

Больше всего места после матраса занимала огромная доска, закрытая перепачканной в маркере светлой простынёй. Дик улыбнулся широко и радостно, пока тащил Кларка за собой, рукой обвёл всё немаленькое пространство.

— Чувствуй себя, как дома.

— Спасибо, — просиял Кларк.

Лоис сказала: просто люби его.

Это было и правда легче лёгкого; Кларк весь закончился в этом человеке.

Кону бы понравилось посмотреть на Канзас-сити с такой высоты. Тот ни разу не говорил, что любит её, но именно Коннер всегда помогал отцу с крышей, лез на самые высокие деревья.

Рвался туда, куда Кларку даже не интересно было лезть.

Что вообще нашёл в нём Дик?

Пока Кларк размышлял об этом, Дик упал спиной на огромный матрас, лежащий прямо на полу, и дёрнул ремень форменных брюк.

Их ждали нескучные выходные.

Даже если у Кларка на каждый вдох сжималось сердце.

***

Дик податливо раскинул бёдра, коротко смеясь, завёл руки за голову и вцепился в подушку. Кларк толкался ритмично и чётко, как поршень в двигателе, как Дику и нравилось.

Сомнения отошли на второй план довольно быстро после начала их отношений; их всегда было двое. Никаких девушек, сомнений, долгого пути принятия.

Плевать, плевать, плевать.

Да, он гей; чихать он хотел, кто что подумает.

Он понимал это просто потому, что ни с кем не чувствовал себя так, как с Диком.

Дик гортанно застонал, до хруста выгибаясь навстречу; скрещенные на пояснице лодыжки заперли Кларка, Дик шало улыбался, зажмурив глаза.

Сжался на члене Кларка, отпустил многострадальную подушку, впился ногтями в его спину. Прихватил зубами плечо, тут же зализал укус.

Дик будто издевался каждым жестом.

Кларк пытался — пытался взять его глубже, жёстче, яростнее; как Дику и надо было. Отчасти это было соревнованием — если бы Кларк не справился, Дик просто толкнул бы его в грудь и оседлал, объездил. Но он покорно подставлялся пока что, и не было для Кларка лучшего поощрения.

Дик вскрикнул, выгибаясь, выплеснулся себе на живот; его било крупной дрожью. Кларк навис на прямых руках над ним, всмотрелся в лицо. На секунду ему показалось, что Дик весь — его. Весь — для него.

Этой секунды было достаточно.

Кларк резко толкнулся, спуская, и Дик вскрикнул ещё громче под ним.

Здесь их никто не слышал.

***

У Кларка были целые выходные впереди; он мирно проспал до обеда, несмотря на жарящее в окна солнце. Дик ушёл рано утром, но Кларку было удивительно спокойно от самого факта: он мог не провожать его. Он мог Дика встретить. Дождаться здесь, стать частью его ненадёжного дома на пару дней.

Он завозился в простынях, садясь. Свет лупил в глаза невыносимо, но Кларк любил, когда всё оказывалось на виду.

Ещё сонный, он поднялся, потянув одеяло за собой, укрываясь им, будто кто-то мог увидеть. Его не смущало и не стесняло ничего, но высокие окна всё же оставляли немного пространства для дискомфорта.

После Кларк ещё не раз после проклинал тот день, когда вместо того, чтобы сразу пойти к кофейнику, он подошёл к закрытой доске. Вся покрытая пятнами, красными и чёрными, простынь на ней выглядела скорее как кусок рогожи; Кларк плотнее укутался в одеяло. Он думал о том, что не стоит ему подсматривать.

Он думал, что у них с Диком не было секретов.

Он дёрнул ткань, обнажая доску, исписанную номерами, увешанную фотографиями Тима, Фадира Нассера, семьи Дика. Кларка. Друзьями Тима и Коннера из Парквилля.

Фотографиями Ра'с аль Гула.

Простынь с тихим шорохом опустилась на пол.

Кларк смотрел на чужую иссушающую одержимость и не знал, что ему делать дальше.

***

Весь день его кидало от мысли к мысли, от решения к решению. Хотелось позвонить Лоис, хотелось позвонить даже Кону, все желания он отмёл.

Он понимал: быть может, так Дику просто спокойнее. Может, в этом не было ничего страшного, но становилось не по себе всё равно. Будто покойник смотрел на Дика из каждого угла. Эти поиски могли продлиться целую жизнь, могли разрушить её. И Кларк слишком дорожил Диком, чтобы просто закрыть глаза на происходящее.

Он понимал при этом — если бы Дик хотел, чтобы он ничего не узнал, Кларк ничего и не увидел бы. Но Дик будто специально оставил эту доску для него, не решаясь просто сказать вслух, но надеясь на его расположение.

Кларк был готов примириться со многими вещами, его терпение вкупе с нежным, неназываемым чувством к Дику могли творить чудеса. Но он не мог просто пустить всё на самотёк и сделать вид, что не волнуется за Дика. Им нужно было поговорить, и чем скорее — тем лучше.

Кларку всё же удалось взять себя в руки. Несколько долгих часов, уже одевшись и позавтракав, он провёл, разглядывая фотографии и заметки. Там были и незнакомые люди, и снимки разлома во льду; отчёты экспертов. К ним был прикреплен обрывок бумаги, кусочек обычного тетрадного листа с написанным рукой Дика: «Делу преднамеренно не дают ход». Слово «преднамеренно» было дважды подчёркнуто. Кларк нахмурился, проводя по буквам пальцами: Брюс сам поспешил объявить Тима мёртвым. Почему?

Неужели Дик думал, что Брюс сам ставил палки в колёса расследованию? Или же он сделал это, чтобы развязать руки Дику? Знал ли вообще Брюс о том, чем Дик занят в рабочее и нерабочее время?

На одной из фотографий — явно сделанной на телефон — Тим сидел на месте подсудимого в зале. Брюс стоял перед ним, бесстрастный и прохладный. Тим совсем не был похож на себя, на того человека, которого Кларк видел в Парквилле. Было странно и непривычно заглядывать в его жизнь так далеко.

Нет, Кларк знал, почему Уэйны переехали в Парквилль, скандал был ещё тот, и Брюсу чудом удалось уберечь сына от запрета на пользование хотя бы компьютером. Но у него не было повода задуматься о том, какое на самом деле влияние это оказало на семью. Брюс мог бы просто отослать Тима с глаз долой, или поселить его в Канзас-сити под опекой Дика.

Но почему они укрылись все вместе — в умирающем городке?

Кларк поёжился: кажется, одержимость Дика была заразной. Или же это журналистская жилка не давала покоя, порождая по десять вопросов на каждый ответ, и по двадцать — на всякое предположение.

На газетной вырезке с фотографией аль Гула, покидающего здание суда, тот отчётливо улыбался.

Остаток дня Кларк потратил на размышления о том, что он мог бы сделать для Дика, как помочь ему просто... просто пережить эту трагедию.

Дик вернулся затемно, радостный распахнул дверь, держа в руках бумажный пакет с парой бутылок вина. Нашёл взглядом Кларка и почти протанцевал к нему, поцеловал мягко. От него пахло весной, и он выглядел таким расслабленным, спокойным… таким нормальным, что у Кларка в голове не укладывалось, как это могло сочетаться со всем, что он видел на доске. Закрывать её он намеренно не стал, однозначно давая понять, что видел всё.

Дик отдал ему пакеты, и Кларк поставил их на стол, прокашливаясь.

— Нам надо поговорить.

— Оу. — Дик звучал беспечно, но взгляд сразу стал острым, колким. — Ни один хороший разговор не начинается с этих слов. У нас всё в порядке?

Кларк не сомневался, что Дик ещё от порога заметил открытую доску.

— У нас — да. — Кларк осторожно взял его за руку. — А у тебя, Дик? Ты сам в порядке?

Он мягко сжал пальцы Кларка в ответ.

— Ближе к делу. Что тебя беспокоит?

Офицер Грейсон выпрямил спину и смотрел внимательно и жёстко.

— Это, — Кларк перевёл взгляд. Дик перехватил его ладонь поудобнее и потянул за собой.

— Конкретизируй.

— Сначала тебе мерещится Тим в прохожих, теперь это… я переживаю за тебя.

— Не думаю, что мне мерещится. — Дик покачал головой и отпустил руку Кларка. Поднялся на ноги и потянулся за фотографией, подозрительно похожей на запись с камеры наблюдения, снял и отдал Кларку. Постучал пальцем по размытой фигуре в чёрном. По такому мутному изображению трудно было понять, какого возраста человек, видно было только, что он налысо обрит. — Помнишь праздник в участке?

— Конечно, — ответил Кларк. Ещё бы он мог забыть тот вечер. Его жизнь была бы гораздо более жалким и пустынным местом, если бы не всё, что тогда произошло.

— У нас в тот вечер пропала пара папок, связанных с исками аль Гула. Весь участок на уши встал, когда обнаружили. Я успел посмотреть записи с камер наблюдения, и некоторые пришлось удалить.

Кларк похолодел.

— Ты рискнул делом своей жизни ради призрака на записи? Этот человек даже не похож на Тима. Может быть, это вообще женщина.

— Вряд ли. Походка, размер бёдер.

— И всё же: тебя лишить значка могли. Всё ещё могут, если узнают, что это ты записи стёр.

Дик пожал плечами, забирая снимок и вешая его обратно.

— Не узнают. Меня Брюс вырастил. И Тима тоже, так что его я за версту почую.

— Дик, — беспомощно позвал Кларк и взял обе его руки в свои. — Дик, ты в отчаянии, я понимаю. Но послушай меня, пожалуйста. Тим исчез, и вероятность того, что он жив, стремится к нулю. Понимаешь? Зачем бы ему прятаться от собственной семьи?

— Есть у меня парочка вариантов, — пробормотал Дик, и Кларк сжал его руки сильнее, в жесте защитном, оберегающем. Он очень хотел, чтобы Дик понял: Кларк переживает. Он хочет для него только блага.

— Дик, это ненормально. Ты рискуешь своей карьерой, а человек на плёнке мог быть и вовсе подчинённым аль Гула. Дик. Дик. Послушай меня. Тебе нужно отпустить Тима, понимаешь? Просто отпустить.

Кларк смотрел ему только в глаза, и потому увидел, как изменился взгляд — в доли секунды. Смех оставил его, оставила и надежда. На дне зрачков легло разочарование, и у Кларка перехватило горло. На мгновение ему стало очень, очень страшно.

И не зря.

Дик молча выдернул ладони из его пальцев и стремительно шагнул к выходу.

Он не попрощался. И даже не хлопнул дверью.


	5. Эпидемия

_и делаем что-то непоправимое  
чтобы потом  
никогда не узнать об этом_

Дик не отвечал на звонки. И домой не вернулся вплоть до того момента, когда Кларк уже не мог ждать. Ему пора было ехать, и с тяжёлым сердцем он собрался, оттягивая до последнего, пока не начал опаздывать на самолёт.

Он снял с доски одну из фотографий, не найдя никакой другой бумаги в доме, и нацарапал карандашом на обратной стороне: «Прости меня, Дик. Перезвони, пожалуйста».

Кларк ушёл, захлопнув дверь за собой.

Дик не перезвонил.

***

Телефонная трель пронзила тишину, и Кларк схватил трубку, радостно выдыхая: «Привет».

На том конце был Кон, и Кларк ощутил укол стыда. Нет, конечно же, редкий звонок от Коннера тоже приносил радость, но надежда — надеялся Кларк не совсем на это.

Тем не менее, он сел на постели, потирая глаза и переносицу, и вслушался. Коннер хотел приехать к нему.

Насовсем.

Боже, как Кларк мечтал об этом. Ему было больно смотреть на то, как его замечательный младший брат прозябает в полумёртвом городе, как в ветшающем доме стареют родители. Кларк приезжал часто, он, конечно же, помогал, но этого было мало, так чертовски мало. Он жил, а они исчезали вместе с Парквиллем, и об этом было невыносимо трудно говорить.

Родители ни за что не согласились бы на переезд, пока Кон оставался там.

А теперь он готов был приехать в свой родной город — тот, о котором Кларк грезил со средней школы — и остаться. Хотя бы попробовать. Не поступить в университет через год, нет, приехать прямо немедленно, накануне выпускного класса.

Это, в сущности, ничего хорошего не говорило, но Кларк был слишком счастлив здесь и сейчас, чтобы искать подвох.

Его не смущало вообще ничто: ни то, что у него больше не будет по-настоящему личного пространства, ни то, что Коннер крепко перебит случившимся с ним. Ни то, что ему придётся теперь заменить ему мать и отца на время — боже, он готов был к любым трудностям.

Лишь бы Коннер переехал.

Сперва Кон, потом — родители.

Склизкое болото Парквилля наконец начало отпускать его семью.

Кларк вскочил с постели, потрясённый, ошарашенный. Он бормотал в трубку, на ходу прокручивая все возможные варианты. Школа, курсы. Кларк сыпал предложениями уже сейчас — не особенно углубляясь в размышления. Коннер мог всё, что угодно, Кларк свято в это верил. Он сам был деревенским парнишкой с топовой должностью в «Дэйли плэнет». Он осёкся, впрочем, пристыжённый внезапным озарением.

— Хотя я даже не знаю, о чём ты мечтаешь. Прости.

Кларк рвано вдохнул, собираясь сказать, что это они исправят, но Кон перебил его быстро и решительно.

— Я хочу писать.

— Писать? — переспросил Кларк.

Литературные отделения в колледжах, филология в университете, да господи боже, здесь была тысяча и одна возможность, даже если бы Кон мечтал жонглировать горящими кеглями, разъезжая на льве.

Кларк так и вышагивал перед окном, озираясь, одновременно думая о том, будет ли Коннеру уютно в гостевой спальне, если немного переделать её под него, хватит ли места для собаки, и где её выгуливать поблизости. Как перевезти вещи, когда можно будет спрашивать родителей, готовы ли они оставить ферму. Надо было попросить Лоис помочь с поиском школы. Не то чтобы она была большим специалистом, но кто, кроме неё.

Кларк едва не подскакивал на каждом шагу, как ребёнок. Даже этой неожиданной радости было мало, чтобы забыть о том, что Дик не ответил ни на один его звонок, проигнорировал сообщения, письма, и явно не собирался выходить на связь.

Но её хватало, чтобы заполнить пустоту внутри.

***

В аэропорту Кларк извёлся. Выпил три чашки кофе, сделал двадцать кругов по залу ожидания. Он пытался предусмотреть то, что им нужно было везти Бесс, но собачью накидку на сидение покупать не стал. Вообще-то, он не представлял, сколько вещей у Кона было с собой.

Когда люди хлынули из раздвижных дверей, Кларк сразу увидел Кона. С большим чемоданом и Бесс его вряд ли можно было упустить из виду. Кларк помахал рукой.

Коннер катил тележку с пустой клеткой и вёл собаку на поводке. Бесс жалась к его ногам, опасливо глядя по сторонам, но не лаяла и не рычала ни на кого.

Кларк крепко обнял Кона. Он понимал, почему переезд был столь поспешен, но ничего не мог с собой поделать: это было счастливое событие. Даже если в основе лежала трагедия.

Может, в этом и состояло вселенское равновесие?

— Куда девать клетку, я не представляю, — рассмеялся Кларк, открывая багажник. Смех смехом, а идей и правда был абсолютный ноль.

Обернувшись, он увидел, как Кон щёлкает рычажками, снимая верх клетки.

— Рой сделал её разборной, — рассеянно сообщил Кон, складывая стенки.

Боже. Кларк помнил Роя, но помнил маленьким, юрким, а не мастером на все руки. Рядом всегда была пожилая леди, коренная американка. Кон разобрал клетку окончательно, и она стала компактнее в разы. Как картонная коробка. Кларк деловито закатал рукава рубашки, собираясь погрузить пару увесистых чемоданов в машину. Обычно жизнь — даже жизнь подростка — занимает куда больше места. Что случилось с его маленьким братом? Кларк не знал. Он решил расспросить про Роя, чтобы отвлечься. Ему правда было интересно.

Судя по всему, у него всё было неплохо. Он встречался с Кори Андерс, которую Кларк носил на плечах в выпускном классе. Она тогда пребольно ущипнула его за ухо, он так и не понял, почему.

А Рой оказался молодцом, если готов был иметь дело с её родителями. Кларк помнил их холодными и суровыми, почти аристократичными. А старшая сестра Кори вытрепала немало нервов ему и другим парням из его класса.

Всю дорогу домой Кларк рассказывал о том, какими в детстве были Кори и Рой. А ещё о доброй половине знакомых Кона; память была колодцем, всегда открытым, полным любви и воспоминаний.

***

Кларк был уверен, что старый район Метрополиса понравится Кону. Вернее, даже не так. Он был уверен, что именно здесь Кону будет хорошо.

Завернув на нужную улицу, он рассеянно сказал, что хочет узнать у Па, где жили родители Кона — и он сам, когда был совсем малышом. Кларк хотел спросить и раньше, но ему казалось нечестным по отношению к Кону узнавать это, пока тот сам не может поехать с ним.

Теперь было можно. Всё можно было показать Кону, если бы он захотел, и это казалось прекраснее всего.

Кларк улыбался, втаскивая чемоданы наверх и то и дело оглядываясь на Кона. Тот озирался ещё в аэропорту, потом в машине, даже в подъезде, хмурился, глядя на разукрашенные стены. Бережно трогал кованые перила.

Кларк прежде не мог зазвать Коннера даже в гости.

К слову, об этом.

— Гостевая спальня больше не гостевая, — радостно объявил Кларк, прижимая входную дверь плечом и пытаясь попасть ключами в замок.

Собака вертелась под ногами, и, вообще-то, именно животное в доме смущало Кларка больше всего, но Кон хорошо её воспитывал. Распахнув дверь, Кларк затащил багаж внутрь и повёл Кона осваиваться.

Вечером должна была прийти Лоис — она давно хотела познакомиться с Коннером.

Тот неуверенно переступал с ноги на ногу, оглядываясь. Кларк хотел, чтобы он как можно скорее ощутил себя дома.

Но до этого явно оставалось далеко.

***

Коннер едва успел выгулять Бесс до прихода Лоис, хотя Кларк засекал, сколько времени занимает дорога до собачьей площадки.

— А она точно просто друг? — поинтересовался Кон.

Кларк рассмеялся.

Может быть, было бы проще, встречайся Кларк с ней. Да нет, точно было бы проще. Но он не жалел. Ни капли.

Даже если Дик по-прежнему не отвечал на звонки, становившиеся всё реже.

Кларку плевать было, как жалко он при этом выглядел.

В седьмом часу вечера раздался стук в дверь. Лоис никогда не приходила вовремя, но и не опаздывала по-настоящему. Бесс с лаем бросилась к выходу, и Кон перехватил её за ошейник, удерживая. Та послушно села и завиляла хвостом.

Коннер уставился на миниатюрную Лоис в дверях, и Кларк успел мелочно подумать: лучше бы Кон мог влюбиться в кого-то вроде неё.

Лучше бы сам Кларк мог.

Миниатюрная, крепко сбитая брюнетка, синеглазая красавица с томной хрипотцой.

Девушка-мечта, но почему-то Кларк так и не сумел мечтать о ней, и он по глазам Кона видел: у него ни за что не вышло бы тоже. Не после Тима.

Лоис присела перед отпущенной Коннером Бесс, собака счастливо развалилась под её руками, Лоис беззаботно чесала светлый и пушистый живот.

— Значит, ты Кон. Как-то он слишком похож на тебя, — она перевела взгляд на Кларка, не переставая чесать собаку.

— Мы братья, — напомнил Кларк.

— Не родные! — ответила Лоис, даже не пытаясь увернуться от слюнявой любви Бесс.

— Возможно, родные по духу, — просиял Кларк.

Лоис решила, что в основном по близорукости. Кларк много рассказывал ей о Коне, о чём Лоис немедленно ему сообщила. Тот застеснялся, конечно; скромный и тихий, Коннер был уверен, что в нём нет ничего особенного, ничего такого, о чём можно было бы рассказать друзьям, не вогнав их в смертельную скуку.

Лоис закатила глаза, покосившись на Кларка явно обвиняюще.

— Все Кенты особенные. Вы умеете надеяться, как никто другой не смог бы.

Она говорила для Кона, но Кларк услышал своё.

Лоис знала всё о том дне — вернее, нет, не всё. Только важное. Что понимала она: Кларк облажался по полной и не знал, как снискать расположение Дика.

Подробности оставались между Кларком, Диком и — глупо было отрицать — покойником.

***

С поисками школы Лоис даже просить не пришлось. Она лишь закатила глаза, когда Кон сказал, что не знает, куда отправлять документы.

— Вы, — трагически произнесла Лоис, обращаясь, кажется, к потолку, — мужчины, существа однозадачные.

Ни Коннер, ни Кларк, спорить не стали. Кон вдумчиво смотрел в планшет поверх плеча Лоис, слегка наклонившись за её спиной. Они копались на сайтах районных школ, пока Кларк гремел мыльными тарелками в раковине.

Дик ненавидел мыть посуду. Кларк собирался поставить мойку из-за него.

— Есть у меня одна идея, — сказала Лоис наконец и повернулась к Кону. — Думаю, тебе понравится.

Им так повезло.

В одной из местных школ в их районе литературные курсы вёл профессор из университета Метрополиса. Туда Кон мог свободно пойти. С бумагами можно было разобраться за пару недель, и остаток лета Кону предстояло лишь готовиться.

***

Кон очень быстро освоился. Он нашёл своё место в жизни Кларка, будто всегда здесь был, и Кларк только надеялся, что Кон не подстраивался. Это его работой было подстраиваться. Его обязанностью.

В очередной вечер придя домой он увидел алые сухие полотенца в мусорке, и всё украдкой разглядывал руки Кона. Проверял, не пытается ли он навредить себе.

Кларк нашёл лишь след глубокого пореза на пальце, и этого было мало для беспокойства.

Но он беспокоился всё равно.

***

Август лизал пятки.

Дик по-прежнему молчал.

Кларк отправил сотню писем, голосовых, смс, и он никогда не ощущал себя в таком отчаянии. Лишь два человека кроме родителей по-настоящему наполняли его жизнь смыслом: Кон и Дик.

У Коннера всё было хорошо. Он давно уже был готов к учёбе: тетрадки, книжки, ручки. Последний год — и первый в Метрополисе — ждал его.

В самом конце августа Кларк уехал в командировку в Готэм.

В свободное время он бродил по улицам, словно надеясь наткнуться на Дика. Как подросток, потерявший надежду поговорить с любимой девочкой.

В двенадцатом часу ночи ему позвонил Кон, и это было само по себе непривычно, потому что прежде им мешала разница во времени между Метрополисом и Парквиллем.

Кларк добрую минуту не мог заставить себя поднять трубку.

Он так хотел, чтобы это был Дик.

Чем дальше, тем становилось хуже.

Он никогда не любил так, как Дика. Может, никогда не любил вообще. Он был слишком взрослым, чтобы принуждать, и теперь просто сидел и ждал.

Ждал.

Ждал.

Но позвонил только Кон.

— Да, маленький брат? Что-то случилось? Я сейчас не очень свободен, так что…

Ложь. До чего ты докатился, Кент.

Кларк потёр переносицу, ладонью приподняв очки.

— Нет, нет, — перебил Кон, — всё в порядке. У нас всё хорошо. Я хотел спросить, у тебя остались фотографии с похорон?

Кларк подтянулся. Все эти снимки были у Дика… неужели Кон тоже не мог отпустить Тима? Кларку было сложно судить, для кого из них эта потеря была сильнее. Дик был взрослым, но он знал Тима гораздо дольше.

Коннер был влюблённым подростком.

Мелькнула быстрая мысль: если двое самых дорогих людей в его жизни были одержимы — может, это он ошибался? Кларк эту мысль отмёл как несущественную.

— На внешнем жёстком в верхнем ящике стола. Кон. Коннер?

Кларк сглотнул, вслушиваясь. Кон прокашлялся.

— Да?

— У тебя точно всё в порядке?

— Да. Да, всё в порядке. — Кларк молчал. Кон лгал, он это ясно слышал, чувствовал нутром, и ничего не мог с этим сделать. И если он и Дик предпочитали лгать ему — так ли он был прав в жажде свободы для них? Забота не принуждает людей ко лжи. Кон вздохнул в трубку. — Серьёзно, Кларк. Всё в порядке. Просто вспомнил кое-что, захотел посмотреть на снимки… Ничего особенного.

— Ну, смотри, — протянул Кларк, изображая доверие. Он ничего не мог сделать с собой, но мог хотя бы попытаться. — У тебя карт-бланш на мои жёсткие диски. Вперёд. Папка лежит прямо в корне.

— Спасибо, — хрипло ответил Кон. — Спасибо.

***

Когда тихий стук раздался в тишине, пока Кон ещё точно был на учёбе, Кларк боялся поверить всколыхнувшейся надежде. Он в целом боялся — потому что это вовсе не должна была быть любовь, а могли быть любые дурные вести. Что угодно. Даже в Метрополисе.

Тем не менее, открыв дверь, он не растерялся.

На пороге стоял Дик. Мрачный и бледный, будто скованный тенью Готэма. На шлеме оставались капли дождя, или росы — Кларк точно не знал.

Его сердце пропустило удар, а язык прилип к нёбу. Он хотел забрать Дика на руки и уволочь в спальню. Но не мог даже пальцем пошевелить.

Кларк не представлял, почему Дик был здесь, но понимал, что вряд ли он приехал мириться.

Кларк молча указал на вешалку и отошёл с дороги.

Дик повесил шлем и осторожно сообщил:

— Я к Коннеру.

— Кто бы сомневался, — пробормотал Кларк на границе слышимости, но точно понимая, что Дик распознает.

Он отошёл в сторону, и Дик повесил мокрый шлем у двери.

Сам факт того, что Дик решил ехать из самого Канзас-сити на мотоцикле, смущал неимоверно.

Или Дик вернулся в Готэм насовсем?

Кларк не знал, как не знал, как ему быть. Он хотел вжать Дика в дверь и поцеловать глубоко и сильно, но вместо этого всего лишь сделал кофе. Он не знал, что делать, когда приедет Кон.

Дик мешал сахар в чашке с мрачной серьёзностью смертника.

Он даже не дёрнулся, когда открылась дверь.

Бесс сидела у ног Дика, будто принимая его за своего настоящего хозяина. Даже не выбежала навстречу Кону, вернувшемуся из школы. Тот как раз отучился пару недель в новой, и Кларк был уверен: Дик знал даже это. Дик знал всё, и это было больнее прочего.

Кларк позвал:

— Кон, это ты? Идём скорее сюда.

Дик крикнул:

— Привет, Кон!

Дик пытался умоститься за крохотным столиком, где и они с Коном по утрам толкались локтями, а уж Дику теперь должно было быть совсем тесно. Раньше Кларк не думал об этом.

Наверное, он просто не успел.

— Не смотри на меня так, — мрачно попросил Дик, глядя на Кона, застывшего в дверях, — мне удобно и обычно я вообще ем на ходу. И пью дрянной кофе из автоматов. Спасибо, кстати, — он отсалютовал Кларку большой кружкой, исходящей паром.

Собственной кружкой. Кларк только в ней делал ему кофе, и всё это время держал её у задней стенки шкафчика.

Но откуда Кону было знать… это даже для Дика наверняка не было важно.

— Э… Привет? — озадаченно спросил Кон. Бесс очень тихо простучала когтями по полу и ткнулась носом ему в ладонь. Кон рассеянно почесал её между ушей.

Дик запоздало подскочил со стула, едва не расплескав бережно сваренный кофе. Будто тумблером щёлкнули: вот он сверлил взглядом стол, молча и почти зло, а вот он уже широко улыбался и обнимал Коннера.

Кларка вот не спешил.

— Чёрт, прости, совсем манеры растерял со всей этой суматохой, ну ты знаешь…

— Ты ведь поэтому здесь? Из-за Нассера? — резко поинтересовался Кон, тем не менее рассеянно похлопывая Дика по спине.

Кларк напрягся.

Нассер? Он не знал. Что с ним?

— От тебя ничего не скроешь, да, видишь меня насквозь? — неожиданно устало и привычно тепло отозвался Дик. — Садись.

Когда они сели — стульев было всего два, и Кларк остался стоять, привалившись бедром к кухонной тумбе — Дик явно никак не мог начать говорить по делу. Он шутил, спрашивал о школе, и о том, что же оба Кента нашли в этом дождливом городе, выдумывал байки в ответ на замечание о том, что это он привёз с собой дождь — из Готэма.

— Дик, — в конце концов попросил Кон после очередной неловкой паузы, и Кларк был ему благодарен за прямоту. — Зачем ты здесь, а?

Кларк напрягся, но Дик вздохнул, сделавшись серьёзным в один момент, и отставил кружку. Кларк подхватил её, отворачиваясь к плите, намереваясь сварить ещё кофе.

Дик не заметил, будто за те пару месяцев, что они были вместе, привык настолько, что и теперь это не изменилось. Ну, или будто был слишком погружён в свои мысли.

— Я приехал по нескольким причинам, — вздохнул Дик, печально качая головой. — Первая — я не верю Нассеру, — Дик подхватил ладонь Кона.

Кларк молчал по-прежнему.

Кон глупо моргнул. Потом прищурился.

— Ты не веришь чистосердечному признанию?

О чём они, чёрт их, говорили? Признанию в чём? Впрочем, Кларк уже догадывался. Мешала только журналистская привычка не делать утверждений, не получив прямых ответов.

Кларк почти не имел дел с Нассером в школе, но помнил его, как отличного учителя. Дети любили его. Неужели этот человек мог сделать что-то настолько ужасное, как убийство своего ученика?

— Ты не понимаешь, Кон, — Дик вздохнул и устало потёр виски под напряжённым взглядом Кларка. — Когда кого-то убивают, в первую очередь нужно думать о мотиве. А мотив — обычно дело людей близких. Твоё, например.

Кларк дёрнулся, ощущая, как Кон на мгновение перестал дышать. Он и сам пропустил вдох.

— Ты же не хочешь сказать… — начал Кларк, пожалуй, слишком громко, опуская исходящую паром кружку перед ним.

— Не хочу, — оборвал его Дик. Посмотрел зло и холодно. — Нет, я не подозревал Кона. Но это не отменяет того, что Нассеру от такого убийства — выгоды не было. Ещё меньше — от признания. Совсем никакого смысла накладывать на себя руки. Он что, святоша-католик? Насколько мне известно, нет.

Дик поднялся на ноги, делая пару шагов к шкафчикам, и открыл самый левый, доставая сахарницу привычным жестом. Он положил себе три ложки, отмахнувшись от тихого извинения Кларка, забывшего о его любви к сладкому, убрал сахар на место и сел обратно. Кон разлепил пересохшие губы и продолжил беседу.

Его предположение о том, что Нассера замучала совесть, звучало наивно и жалко. И отчаянно. Дик терпеливо слушал его, размешивая сахар и глядя только на кружку.

А потом мягко и осторожно, но настойчиво описал обстоятельства. Обстоятельства, которых не было — не было подготовки, не было зацепок. Идеальная картинка самоубийства.

Какой было и исчезновение.

— Зато ему не доверял даже Тим, — вяло отозвался Кон.

Кларк молча смотрел на чайник.

— Тим мог кому угодно не верить, Коннер, — заметил Дик, делая глоток. — Я не буду в расследовании исходить из его личных предпочтений.

— То есть я всё-таки был под подозрением? — едко поинтересовался Кон.

Дик промолчал, строго глядя на него поверх кружки. Быстро посмотрел на Кларка, но тот предпочёл делать вид, что ни при чём здесь. Так и было, в общем-то. Странно было надеяться на его безусловную поддержку. Дик дёрнул плечами, поёжившись, будто от холода. Через паузу продолжил задавать свои вопросы. Немного классики: было ли что-то подозрительное, любые намёки, предпосылки. Как тесно они общались, как хорошо Кон его знал.

Ответить тому было нечего, или он не хотел отвечать — Кларк не знал. Дик пожал плечами и — явно неохотно — наконец заговорил об истинной цели своего визита.

— У Нассера было всего одно распоряжение в завещании. Ничего про имущество, ничего про родственников — у него их не было, кажется…

Дик привёз письмо. Простой конверт казался слишком белым в его пальцах, на нём не было даже имени. Со слов Дика выходило, что в завещании Нассер оставил указания передать письмо Коннеру, и притом — строго через Дика.

Ему явно не было уютно отдавать его Кону, но он всё же сделал это, пристально глядя ему в глаза и взяв обещание не утаивать ничего важного.

— Это всё.

— Ты надолго здесь? Сколько у меня времени?

— Я думал задержаться на пару дней, Коннер… Может, на тройку.

Кларк спросил раньше, чем успел задуматься или остановить себя:

— Останешься у нас? Диван в твоём распоряжении, если хочешь.

Повисшая пауза была отчётливо неловкой. Дик ответил, не глядя ему в глаза:

— Я… Нет, спасибо большое, я уже бросил вещи в хостеле. Но спасибо.

Ну, конечно. Иначе и быть не могло.

— Как скажешь, — Кларк вернул ему вымученную улыбку и поставил кружку в мойку.

Дик допил свой кофе и скомкано попрощался с ним.

Коннер проводил его сам.


	6. Карантин

_Дождётся синюю птицу  
каждый  
достойный._

Естественно, Кларк не задавал Кону никаких вопросов. Он видел, что тот не выпускал конверт из рук весь день, даже спрятал его под одеждой, уходя в школу, но Коннер не просил его совета, и Кларк не лез без нужды. После ужина он ушёл в свою комнату, тихий, как мышь, а Кларк бросил очередной напряжённый взгляд на телефон.

Время шло, но Дик не давал понять, что хочет поговорить. Возможно, он не желал, возможно, у него не было времени. Кларк не верил, что тот просто не может решиться, но хотел бы надеяться на это. В конце концов, мучаясь от бессонницы, глубокой ночью он взял телефон и написал ему сообщение.

«Где ты остановился?»

Минута, две, десять. Кларк успел отложить трубку, когда экран вспыхнул. Одно слово. Название хостела. Он спросил ещё:

«Поговорим завтра?»

На все прошлые сообщения такого рода Дик не отвечал. Кларк всё равно надеялся, и его надежды оправдались. В скупом смс было время — Дик помнил его график, помнил, где Кларк работает, и, кажется, посчитал, сколько ему добираться.

Удивительно как для того, что не желал его знать.

***

Кларк застёгивал часы, когда Коннер, вернувшийся с прогулки с собакой, тихо сообщил, что не пойдёт сегодня в школу. Кларк обеспокоенно оглянулся на него, но не увидел ничего напрягающего. Вернее, для Кона-год-назад — конечно. Но для этого нового Коннера тихий голос и понурые плечи были в порядке нормы, как бы сильно Кларк ни хотел и ни пытался исправить это.

— Конечно. Но тебе лучше не пропускать больше недели в начале года, помнишь?

Кон кивнул и ушёл в комнату, плотно закрыв за собой дверь.

В жизни Кларка вот уже который месяц рушилось абсолютно всё, и когда он думал, что хуже просто не может быть, мир удивлял его снова. Он сделал глубокий вдох. В его планы на сегодня входило исправить хотя бы что-то.

Хотя бы попытаться это сделать.

***

Лоис успела четыре раза прикрикнуть на него и один раз отвести в архив, чтобы там загнать в угол и допросить с пристрастием. Кларк не раскололся, конечно, но подозревал, что Лоис всё поняла и так — хотя бы по его виду. Кларк пытался не делать ничего особенного, но именно из-за этого всё сегодня было немного не так: узел галстука чуть идеальнее, причёска чуть-чуть иная, очки постоянно съезжали к кончику носа — он психовал, а в душном офисе это было определённо ему не на руку.

Лоис напоследок ущипнула его предплечье, хмуро глядя в глаза, но советов тоже давать не стала. Увы. Её совет Кларку пригодился бы, но для этого пришлось бы сознаваться, а значит — дать ей карт-бланш на любые вопросы о том, чем же кончится сегодяшний вечер.

Кларк не был готов. Это — всё это — было только его. Он не сомневался, что и Кон заметил напряжение в воздухе, но они уважали друг друга, и виду тот не подал.

Кларк едва дождался конца рабочего дня, поймал такси, и чем ближе он был к хостелу, тем труднее было удерживать лицо.

Волнение достигло пика у двери комнаты и схлынуло, как только щёлкнул замок.

Кларк стоял на пороге и смотрел на Дика, совершенно пустой изнутри.

Тот нечитаемо смотрел в ответ.

А потом скользяще шагнул в сторону, пропуская Кларка внутрь.

***

Разговор отчаянно не клеился.

Кларк не представлял, что хотел сказать, он растерял все слова, что крутил в голове на пути сюда. Если по-честному — он даже себе не мог объяснить, почему Дик так ему нужен.

Вспыльчивый, вечно спешащий, одержимый поисками брата. Перебитый.

Но несломленный, преданный. Искренний, яркий. Чудесный.

Объяснить Кларк, может, и не был в состоянии, но в глубине души он знал.

Дик стоял к нему спиной, молча разливая виски по бокалам. Алкоголь явно был не из хостела, а вот бокалы — дешёвые, простые. Дик отпил из своего, развернувшись, но не глядя Кларку в глаза по-прежнему.

Он смотрел куда-то вниз, облизывая губы.

Кларк поднялся из предложенного ему кресла и шагнул к Дику.

Тысячи просьб, сотни способов объясниться — всё это оказалось неважно. Бессмысленные, пустые слова, когда важно было только одно, и оно говорило о любви больше любого другого.

Кларк мог бы притянуть его к себе и коснуться губами затылка. Мог бы опуститься на колени — гордости у него и без того почти не осталось. Вместо всего этого он ссутулился, жалкий и измождённый, и уткнулся лбом в напряжённое плечо Дика.

— Прости.

Нет, Кларк не считал, что он один неправ здесь.

Просто Дик был важнее правоты.

Кларк так и стоял, закрыв глаза, когда Дик пробежался пальцами по его волосам, легко и невесомо, будто не желал, чтобы Кларк заметил это. Через долгую паузу Дик повернул голову, почти касаясь губами виска Кларка.

— Тебе пора.

Кларк до боли стиснул зубы, выпрямляясь.

Это не было «нет».

Но это не было и «да».

Телефон Дика пронзительно зазвонил до боли знакомой мелодией, мелодией, которая каждый раз означала, что ему пора было уходить. Впрочем, и без неё Дик всегда был нужен где-то ещё, нужен больше, чем Кларку, по всей видимости.

Возможно, нужнее покойнику, чем ему.

На этой его горькой мысли Дик нахмурился, отвечая.

Кларк услышал голос Коннера и детали ему были уже не нужны. Это точно касалось письма. Дик какое-то время просто согласно мычал, а потом попрощался и рассеянно сказал:

— Я приду до завтрака утром.

Кларк знал, что у него было совсем немного времени на то, чтобы всё исправить, но сейчас он кожей ощутил его бег. Если что-то прояснится завтра утром, Дик может уехать — теперь навсегда.

В своей погоне за призраком, одинокой и бесконечной.

Кларк сжал пальцы на его запястье, пожалуй, слишком грубо, вынуждая посмотреть наконец себе в глаза.

— Обещай, что мы поговорим. Мы с тобой. Не как сегодня. Мне нужен… ответ.

Вот в этом и заключалась проблема всё это время. Дик просто исчез из собственной квартиры, но он так и не прогнал Кларка. Он выслушал его сегодня, но так и не сказал ничего.

Дик дёрнулся в первый момент, потом вздохнул, криво улыбнувшись. В этой ухмылке таилось что-то знакомое. Похоже Дик улыбался, когда Кларк рассказывал что-то, впечатляющее его, или когда Дик делился тем, какой из Брюса никудышный, но по-своему замечательный отец.

Эта улыбка дарила Кларку надежду.

— Обещаю, — сказал Дик.

Этого было достаточно.

***

Кларк ждал Дика.

Но утро омрачили совсем другие вести.

В то время как Кон встречал Дика, говорил с ним и заваривал кофе, Кларк пытался справиться с забытым ощущением беспомощности.

Голос Па был сухим, измождённым. Кларк помнил о смертности своих близких — слишком хорошо, пожалуй, по очевидным причинам, но отодвигал эту мысль подальше, просто зная, где вырос. Ма — волевую и сильную женщину, которую так напоминала ему Лоис — госпитализировали. Проблемы с сердцем, сказали отцу, но они оба понимали, что дело не в сердце.

Труднее всего было не думать о том, что было бы, если бы он надавил в своё время. Если бы просто забрал их оттуда вместе с Коном. Надорвался на работе и забрал. Было бы лучше всем им?

Была бы Ма здоровее, если бы её лишили её странного выбора? Был бы Коннер счастливее, не встреть он Тима Дрейка?

Пожалуй что. Но это был бы уже не совсем Кон.

Как и Кларк — уже не мыслил себя без опыта, полученного с Диком.

Он тряхнул головой, выходя в кухню. Кон и Дик сразу же повернулись к нему, и Кларк не без труда выдавил:

— Ма в больнице. У неё был инфаркт ночью… Отец только что позвонил… Мне надо ехать.

Кон сразу поднялся, подобрался. Дик растерянно приоткрыл рот.

Что поделать, они с Кларком оба были профанами по части сочувствия.

Кон твёрдо сказал:

— Я поеду с тобой.

Кларк постоянно забывал, как вырос его младший братец. Каким зрелым делает человека смерть близких. Он не хотел бы, чтобы Кон множил этот опыт, сидя у постели медленно умирающей матери, но он не имел права вмешиваться, и помнил об этом преотлично. Они могли только быть рядом, а сам Кларк — выбить ей лучших врачей, процедуры, палату, в конце концов.

Тем не менее, он замешкался.

— Нет, ты… Тебе нужно вернуться в школу, и Бесс, мы не успеем взять её, я…

Дик встал из-за стола и мягко положил ладонь на его плечо.

— Я останусь здесь, — вмешался он. — Присмотрю за твоим несчастным кактусом и собакой… Если ты не против.

Кон выпалил слова благодарности, а Кларк смотрел на ладонь на своём плече и ненавидел себя за то, что даже в этот момент его сердце, обнадёженное, тянулось к Дику не меньше, чем к семье.

Это не было вопросом доверия. Это было вопросом их неразрешённых проблем.

Кларк уже думал о том, что даст Дику ключи от своей квартиры. Вообще-то, не единожды думал.

Но он не представлял, что это произойдёт в таких обстоятельствах.

***

В Канзас-сити они отправились ближайшим рейсом. Весь полёт Кон смотрел в окно, и с Кларком он не говорил вовсе, так что ощущение беспомощности только крепло. Одно на другое — и своя семья, конечно, была важнее всего, но беда была в том, что Дик, кажется, уже тоже был его семьей.

Тим точно был, а значит, и Дик.

Кларк ненавидел этот город. Парквилль сам был кладбищем, колумбарием; всё, что там было живого — их ферма да школа, и теперь всё становилось только хуже. Дети, такие как Кон и чуть старше, ближе к Кларку, уезжали, сбегали отсюда.

Они сбегали, а родители продолжали дышать отравленным воздухом.

Кларка бросало от страха к злости, через боль к тоске, и снова по кругу, и снова. На весь город приходилась всего одна больница, и страшно было думать о том, насколько устарело оборудование в ней. Так было не везде, далеко не везде, но находясь здесь, люди забывали, что постепенно исчезали с радаров штата. Здесь всё застыло в моменте катастрофы, даже если продолжало на первый взгляд исправно работать и развиваться.

Кларк увидел сгорбленную фигуру отца, едва подойдя к дверям, дождавшись, пока заторможенный, будто схваченный морозом в сентябре механизм задумается и откроет створки, он направился к нему. Кон обогнал его, врезаясь в отца, не помня о том, что тот даже старше Ма.

Через несколько шагов Кларк обнял их обоих, ощущая, как Коннер ёжится под его рукой. Отец давно был Кларку лишь по плечо, Коннер ещё не успел вырасти выше, и теперь, как никогда прежде, Кларк чувствовал себя не то чтобы взрослым.

Узником. Обстоятельств, судьбы, своих привязанностей. Любви.

Кон тихо вздохнул, не отрывая головы от его плеча, и Кларк стиснул объятия чуть крепче.

Он скучал по семье.

Ма наверняка скучала по ним обоим.

***

В больнице они оставались по очереди. Даже там Кларк не прекращал звонить, ругаться, добиваться.

На деле всё оказалось не так страшно, как они думали. Или же у врачей были ловкие языки. Хотя добиться каких-то внятных ответов от них было практически невозможно, Ма, кажется, становилось лучше. Ей нужно было наблюдение, но через пару дней она бодро ругалась на бестолковых медсестёр. Беззлобно, на самом деле, просто ей нужно было хоть куда-то деть свою неуёмную энергию, найти точку приложения.

Это говорило о её состоянии гораздо лучше, чем любые прогнозы.

Не без труда, но Кларк добился возможности перевода в один из госпиталей Канзас-сити. В понедельник Ма можно было бы уже отвезти, она была стабильна и бодра, но не о ней одной Кларку нужно было думать.

Он почти не спал. Урывал сон мелкими крупицами, а в остальное время, если не сидел в холле клиники, бродил по дому. Все эти годы, когда он приезжал сюда — дом казался ему маленьким. Он думал: это нормально. Это правильно. Так ведёт себя память. В детстве всё было большим, и неважно, что уезжал он уже практически взрослым. Немногим старше Коннера, на самом деле, но кого волнует.

Но теперь, когда Кон уехал тоже…

Дом был невозможно стар и пуст. Он скрипел всюду, где Кларк касался ступнёй или ладонью. Маленькие окна, сырость на первом этаже, залатанный сверху донизу чердак. Да, это был их дом. Его родной, приёмный — Кона.

Но это был дом, куда никому не стоило возвращаться.

Так что между редкой короткой дрёмой Кларк листал сайты с квартирами. Родителям не нужно было что-то роскошное — просто. Метрополис всё ещё был солнечным городом на берегу океана. Ферма была их достоянием, но вместе с тем — пиром во время чумы, и чем больше Кларк ездил по городу, тем страшнее ему было думать о том, сколько сил родители вкладывали в то, чтобы поля цвели, когда даже в парке сухих деревьев было — девять из десяти.

Будто ферма высасывала жизнь из них самих.

Им стоило отдохнуть. Жить где-то рядом с сыновьями, где-то, где им не придётся заботиться об урожае, летучих мышах и древоточцах.

Конечно, они будут упираться. Но, кажется, пришло время для Кларка проявить немного твёрдости. Он не собирался просить их продать ферму, нет, ни в коем случае.

Ему нужно было лишь чтобы они согласились попробовать.

В общем и целом — от Дика ему было нужно то же самое.

***

Отец был в ярости, хотя при Ма не показывал этого ничем. Его гнев был вызван не настойчивостью Кларка, и только это помогало не огрызаться в ответ.

Просто Па понимал, что Кларк был прав. И ему нечем было крыть.

Коннер уехал в Метрополис на выходных — хотя бы он был сговорчив в их семье. Пока что.

Отец изменил своё мнение спустя месяц, когда Ма поправилась окончательно, и они собрали вещи, а Кларк наконец нашёл им квартиру, устроившую всех.

Он работал практически без остановки, без выходных, и понимал, что так будет ещё какое-то время. Когда он вернулся, Дик уже уехал. Кон неопределённо и, кажется, сочувственно пожал плечами. И, наверное, это был не худший исход. Кларк безумно скучал, но не мог знать наверняка, хватит ли его на разговоры. Хватит ли его на ещё один виток этой пытки.

Но на сердце его было спокойно. Потому что Дик уехал от них, не вернув ключи, и это было самым важным ответом, который он мог дать.

***

Спустя пару недель после возвращения Кларка, когда с переездом ещё не было покончено, но он вышел на финишную прямую, новости об аль Гуле потрясли национальное телевидение. Кларка они застигли на работе, конечно же, и он был рад, что рядом оказалась Лоис, мягко сжавшая его ладонь. Её пальцы стали якорем.

Кларк понимал, что эти новости значили для Кона, и Лоис тоже понимала.

Она взяла на себя написание материала, хотя шеф собирался скинуть это на Кларка.

Арест аль Гула значил лишь то, что Тим Дрейк был прав. Когда-то давно он был прав, и его исчезновение… Кларк не верил, что он мог выжить. Но он чувствовал так хорошо, почему Дик и Кон не верили в его смерть.

Он не сумел бы этого сам, не сумел бы понять.

Но он чувствовал их обоих, как себя.

Дик приехал лишь через месяц.

***

В нём не было ни капли напряжения, пока он рассказывал о том, как всё прошло. Мелкие подробности дела — будто понимал, что Кларк даже при желании не смог бы воспользоваться ими. Впрочем, почему будто; наверняка он прекрасно знал, что эти тексты принадлежат Лоис, отданы ей в бессрочное владение.

Кларку тоже было спокойно.

Дик легко и расслабленно касался его руки, забирая кружку, смотрел без злости, и… в общем, он так и не вспомнил о ключах.

Это давало надежду, силы.

И в этот раз Дик согласился остаться у них.

Когда Кон ушёл к себе, забрав собаку, Кларк сперва выдохнул, а потом растерялся. Дик молча смотрел на него поверх кружки, улыбаясь мягко и лукаво, и Кларк не мог не улыбаться в ответ.

Он чувствовал себя, как школьник, впервые оставшийся наедине со своей зазнобой — как в самом начале их отношений. Будто не было этого полугода радиомолчания, не было ссоры.

Последнее, впрочем, было правдой. Они не ссорились.

Дик просто ушёл, но будь Кларк проклят, если начнёт попрекать его этим, когда Дик сидит, расслабленно вытянув ноги под небольшим столом, и пьёт свой остывший кофе.

— Отличная работа, — наконец выдавил из себя Кларк.

— Думаешь?

Этот наигранно удивлённый изгиб бровей. Хотелось поцеловать морщинки над ними, разгладить. В уголках глаз Дика раскинулась мелкая сеточка тоже. Он был немногим младше Кларка, они оба были молоды, но Дик… на его лице была целая карта его прошлых улыбок.

Он отставил чашку и откинулся на стуле, глядя на Кларка, прикусив губу.

Старлетка на охоте, не иначе.

Вот только Кларк уже был его с потрохами.

— Поговорим? — не без труда выдавил он из себя.

Дик словно бы потух немного, но тряхнул головой и снова засиял.

— Говори.

Прощения Кларк уже просил. И, очевидно, получил если не его, то хотя бы шанс починить всё. Дик не говорил о Тиме ни слова, ни при Коне, ни наедине с Кларком. Впрочем, теперь он закрыл бы на это глаза. Может, так было и неправильно. Но он был готов.

Так что Кларк спросил просто:

— Останешься?

Дик тихо рассмеялся. Смех у него оказался неожиданно сухой и перемолотый.

— Я же уже согласился.

Кларк посмотрел на него, чуть склонив голову и глядя поверх очков. Это всегда срабатывало.

— Дик.

В его глазах промелькнули усталость, тоска. Так быстро, что Кларк не успел даже понять, не померещилось ли ему. Через долгую, бесконечную паузу он наконец кивнул и потёр переносицу.

— Иди в постель. Мне ещё нужно перекинуться парой слов с Коннером.

— Он спит.

— Нет.

Кларк с тоской покосился на дверь. Если Дик так считал, значит, так оно и было. А Коннеру нужна была вся помощь, какую они могли дать.

— Брось кружку в мойку, — сказал Кларк, не оборачиваясь в дверях.

***

Кларк даже честно принёс постельное бельё в гостиную, вообще-то. К нему самому сон не шёл, но это было понятно. Помимо очевидного, он всё пытался услышать хоть немного из того, о чём Дик говорил с Коном, но его слух не справился с едва различимым разговором.

Хлопнула дверь в спальню Коннера. Потом — чуть тише и аккуратнее — открылась и притворилась дверь в спальню Кларка.

Дик нырнул под одеяло как был, в одежде. Его ладони казались обжигающе холодными, почти ледяными, но Кларк обнял его всё равно, робко, ощупью потянувшись за поцелуем. Дик встретил его на полпути, улыбаясь ему в губы.

— Я скучал.

Кларк ответил на поцелуй мягко, бережно. Тепло разливалось по груди, и он понимал, что его хватит на двоих.

Он спросил в третий раз:

— Останешься?

Они оба были не сильны в разговорах.

Дик хрипло рассмеялся и коротко поцеловал его в линию челюсти, наконец отвечая.

— Конечно, останусь.


	7. Эпилог. A movement in the corner of the room

**Два года спустя**

Дик опять опаздывал к ужину, но это совершенно не удивляло — он задерживался почти всегда.

А вот то, что опаздывал вечно пунктуальный Кон — очень даже выбивалось из привычной картины. Бесс воплощала собой мировую скорбь — поскуливала на каждый шорох за дверью, не поднимая головы, больше драматизируя. Когда в замочной скважине провернулся ключ, Кларк всерьёз задумался о том, что можно было делать ставки на то, кто приехал домой, и чей ужин сегодня будет холоднее.

Мешало то, что спорить пришлось бы с самим собой.

Это был Дик.

Детектив Грейсон собственной персоной.

С тех пор, как под его началом развернулось полным ходом самое громкое дело последних лет, Дику предложили перейти в Бюро, но он отказался, попросив лишь перевода в полицейский департамент Метрополиса.

Мотался он по всей стране, впрочем, так что семейные ужины с самого начала были редкостью.

Войдя в столовую, Дик клюнул Кларка в щёку и устало потёрся лбом о плечо. Кларк поднял руку, потрепав его по волосам.

— Тяжёлый день?

— А когда они были лёгкими? — Дик упал за стол, ослабляя узел ненавистного галстука. — Боже, домашняя еда. Чем я тебя вообще заслужил.

Кларк улыбнулся.

— Ешь. Не жди Коннера.

Тот появился всего несколько минут спустя, извинился от двери, замешкался, стряхивая тяжеленные мартенсы. Бесс взвилась, подпрыгивая на задних лапах, и Кон так и замер в дверях в одном ботинке, смеясь. Собака прижала его к двери, не давая даже стянуть короткую по пояс кожанку.

В университете Кон запанковал, будто добирая от неслучившегося подросткового бунта. Бунтом это, правда, трудно было назвать — Кону никто ничего не запрещал. Абсолютно свободный, он ударился в поиски себя, и кем был Кларк, чтобы осуждать его?

И всё же каждый раз он просил Кона снять серьгу и переодеться, когда они шли к родителям или те приходили к ним, но отнюдь не потому, что ему не нравилось.

Да, болезни роста обычно остаются в пубертате, но Кларк никогда не критиковал Коннера за это и не собирался.

Университет влиял на Коннера так себе. Или не университет. Кон рыскал в поисках самости, и как факт Кларка это радовало. Но эти поиски… несколько затянулись. Впрочем, кто-то не находил успеха до конца жизни, и Кларк просто надеялся, что у Коннера получится.

Тот упал за стол, провёл ладонью по волосам, открывая выбритые виски. Бесс немедленно уложила голову ему на колени. Она любила его беззаветно, как бы он ни выглядел, о чём бы ни думал.

— Ну, — начал Кларк, тарелка которого уже была почти пуста. — Как учёба?

Кон успел набить рот, пока Кларк говорил, и теперь едва не подавился. Дик постучал его по спине, а скорее — похлопал для приличия. Кон с трудом проглотил еду, не жуя, и принялся делиться новостями.

**Ещё два года спустя**

— Я ухожу из университета.

Кларк моргнул. Дик со своим опытом четырежды старшего брата ему бы точно не помешал здесь, но его, как всегда, не было. Через паузу Кларк наконец спросил:

— Почему?

Кон не смотрел ему в глаза. От привычки трепать серьгу в ухе он так и не избавился, хотя не было уже никакой серьги. Он автоматически потянулся к мочке, прихватил её пальцами и опустил ладонь. Сжал её в кулак.

— Я просто время трачу.

— Ты только начал последний год, Кон.

Кларк не собирался его осуждать или убеждать, ни в коем случае, конечно. Просто хотел убедиться, что Кон понимает, что делает.

— Неважно. Я уже потратил три года, не хочу терять ещё один.

— Терять?

Кон поёжился, ссутуливаясь.

— Книга. Я всего две главы написал… с тех пор.

Кларк вздохнул, едва услышав за своим дыханием, как открывается входная дверь.

Дик всегда чуял обстановку, как животное, вот и теперь, увидев их, он подобрался, цепко глядя на обоих.

— Что-то случилось?

Всего лишь мягкая форма для «А ну выкладывайте».

Кларк дождался едва заметного кивка Кона — тот уже давно привык, что Дик часть их семьи. Не совсем старший брат, уж точно не кто-то вроде отца, но…

Колец у них тоже не было. Все просто знали — и этого было достаточно.

— Кон собирается бросить университет, чтобы дописать книгу.

Дик едва уловимо переменился в лице. Он сразу понял — речь о той самой книге. О его истории. Об истории Тима. Кларк одновременно хотел, чтобы Кон её закончил, и боялся этого. Коннеру нужно было сделать это, пережить, пропустить через себя, выплюнуть. Словами на бумагу — вполне достойный вариант.

Кларк боялся, что не споря с Коном, он позволит ему лишь использовать книгу как причину оставить учёбу, даже самого себя обведя вокруг пальца.

Дик выглядел не менее растерянным, чем он себя чувствовал.

Оно и понятно — отчего-то Дик обходился с Коном в десятки раз бережнее, чем со своими собственными братьями и сестрой. Нет, они тоже решали для себя сами, и он ни за что не встал бы на сторону Брюса в вопросах их выборов, но он успел долго и сочно поскандалить с Дэмиеном, когда тот решил готовиться к поступлению в полицейскую академию.

В целом Кларк мог его понять.

Ему не хотелось бы, чтобы Кон жалел. Тем не менее, он пожал плечами, беспомощный.

Он мог только быть рядом.

— Ладно. Я прикрою тебя перед Ма. А Па и сам поймёт.

Дик положил ладонь на его плечо и мягко сжал в знак своей безмолвной поддержки.

**Шесть лет после похорон Тима Дрейка**

Кон слепо смотрел перед собой, пока Кларк держал его за плечи. У Кона были сухие глаза, сухие и красные, и мокрые волосы. И зубы стучали без остановки.

Кларк сжал пальцы крепче, не давая ему и дёрнуться. Дик опять пропадал в какой-то командировке, и вот уж кого по-настоящему не хватало в этот момент.

Или даже просто крепкой выпивки, чтобы Кона хотя бы перестало колотить крупной дрожью.

— Дыши, — попросил Кларк в очередной раз. — Дыши, Кон.

Перестук зубов стих на мгновение, сменился болезненным и жалким стоном, а потом раздался голос Коннера, сухой и сиплый, как у старика. Скрипучее, старое дерево.

— Я его не спас.

Кларк моргнул и притянул его к себе, прижал головой к груди, баюкая, как ребёнка, которым Кон не был уже давно. Как Кларк никогда не делал, потому что не было нужды.

Он понимал, что дело не только и не столько в этом мальчике, которого Кон не сумел вытащить из воды вовремя. Что на эту работу Коннер пошёл не чтобы красоваться в шортах.

Он понимал, что Кон говорит не только о погибшем ребёнке. По крайней мере, _не об этом_.

— Я его не спас, не спас, не спас…

Кларк всё покачивался, закрыв глаза, не отпуская Коннера.

Он ничем не мог помочь.

Он всё отдал бы за возможность это сделать.

— ...не спас...

**Восемь лет после знакомства Кларка и Дика**

Зал взорвался аплодисментами.

Кларк аплодировал тоже. Дик опоздал, но стоял сейчас рядом с ним, счастливый и сияющий. Когда книгу Коннера опубликовали, это осталось незамеченным поначалу. Кон и сам не ожидал, что она вызовет такой резонанс, его волновала лишь возможность _рассказать наконец_. Всё, что было описано там иносказательно, отражалось в сердцах читателей многократно. Порой — как в лабиринте кривых зеркал.

Это было первое публичное выступление Коннера. Всего лишь встреча с читателями, всего лишь несколько автографов и парочка интервью.

Кону был очень нужен агент, и Кларк уже попросил Лоис помочь с поисками.

Кларк дождался Кона после презентации, Дик уехал обратно в управление. Кон закурил, как только вышел через задний ход, и подошёл к Кларку уже с сигаретой в руках, немного маниакально улыбающийся.

— Счастлив? — Кларк улыбнулся без намёка. Коннер уже подыскивал квартиру, но пока оставался с ними, и Кларку, если по-честному, не хотелось его отпускать.

Да, были трудности в связи с тем, что им с Диком приходилось быть тише. Но чем дальше, тем реже сам Коннер ночевал дома, а полгода и вовсе прожил с Кэсси, так что…

Кларк беспокоился. Но у Коннера дела шли лучше некуда, так что он ничего об этом не говорил. В конце концов, Кон делал то, что любил, и плевать на обстоятельства — он выглядел счастливым сейчас.

Переломанным, и близко не зажившим до конца, но счастливым.

Кларк робко, стыдливо для самого себя подумал о том, что ему плевать, что именно делает Кона радостным — он просто рад был наконец видеть его таким.

Кларк обнял брата, похлопал по плечу. Кон отбросил сигарету в слякотный снег, раздавил носком ботинка и прикрыл глаза, сняв очки. Кларк верил в него. Кон в себя верил так себе, но пытался всё равно, снова и снова, пока… нет, он не любил свою книгу, Кларк знал это точно.

Он её не любил.

Он жил ей.

Этого было достаточно.

**Десять лет после величайшего трюка**

До Рождества оставалась всего пара дней.

Кларк ощущал себя брошенным в пустом доме. Коннер больше года как жил отдельно, и это, вообще-то, крепко смущало. Кларк не мог о нём позаботиться, и хотя Кон успел написать вторую книгу за это время, сорвав ещё больше популярности, чем раньше, но это не облегчало существование Кларка.

Как ни странно.

Он думал: когда Кон встанет на ноги, легче станет всем. Он вырастет, он повзрослеет, он _пере_ растёт.

Может, так оно и было, но Кларк об этом уже не знал.

Он ощущал себя новорожденным младенцем теперь: любящий муж, вечно пропадающий на работе, младший брат, который в заботе Кларка уже не нуждался. Родители были под боком, но и для них он уже сделал всё, что мог.

Не жизнь, а полная чаша, будь она неладна.

Лоис смотрела сочувственно.

Сам Кларк просто принял для себя: не всем дано быть счастливыми. Не все могут любить, быть в равной мере любимы в ответ. Но можно быть… настолько счастливым, насколько получается.

Так Кларк и жил.

Рождество приближалось неумолимо, и ему нужно было сделать ещё один звонок.

— Дик? Привет.

Разговор обещал быть непростым.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Итак, друзья, "Колыбельная" подошла к концу. Напомню, что этот текст не задумывался, как полноценное продолжение, а был призван показать историю, которая осталась за кадром в "Кенотафе". Вбоквел на то и вбоквел.  
> Что до продолжения... теперь мы увидимся с вами в сиквеле под названием "Вагабонд", события которого начнутся точно в том моменте, на котором закончился эпилог "Колыбельной".  
> Тизеры и прочее-прочее к этому циклу можно и нужно ждать в паблике: https://vk.com/fierce.cripple (кстати, по соответствующему хэштегу там уже есть немного).  
> Всегда рада пообщаться с вами, друзья, и спасибо за прочтение. ❤


End file.
